A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul
by Doble-Kay
Summary: Renji has been having visions and dreams about someone he doesn't know. All of this started when Aizen betrayed the Soul Society. Now the visions have gotten worst over time. Will he confront the man who started it or let it consume him. GrimmRen
1. Thinking to the stars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Thinking to the stars

* * *

I sat on the roof of the Ninth Division barracks staring at the stars. I released the tie holding my fiery mane, it slowly blew in the wind. I had a lot on my mind, well just someone on my mind. It was strange, lately I had been having visions and dreams of someone I had never met before. This person wasn't human or even a Soul Reaper, maybe he was a hollow.

These images never happen to me when I was little, or when I went to the Academy. They only started after Aizen had betrayed the Soul Society. It started only once in a while in my dreams, and showed bits of pieces of something. After sometime they started appearing in my day-dreams, and revealed more than pieces but images. Then it got worse, I could be walking then suddenly full length scenes would appear out of nowhere, and I would space-out in front of people.

Anyone would think you should tell somebody, but I couldn't. Because these dreams or visions or whatever they were, showed me having sex with a man and letting the man do whatever he wanted to me. But the worst part was that I let him do it, and I enjoyed it. It was hard to understand what they were trying to tell me, were they trying to warn me or telling me about my past. Just thinking about them made me more confused, what did they mean?

"Renji?"

I got startled from the voice that appeared, but soon relaxed when I saw who it was. He slowly approached me, and sat next to me with a concerned look.

"Oh Izuru, I didn't know you were here. Guess I was too deep in thought."

I cracked a smile and started laughing, to show I was ok. But Izuru wasn't stupid and saw right through the false smile. He furrowed his brows together and frowned at me. I stopped laughing and looked to the stars, to not look at the face he was making. From the corner of my eye I saw that he still had that look, but after a minute he dropped it and looked at the stars as well.

"They're pretty, aren't they, Izuru?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"...a lot of things..."

"Like what?"

"Rukia's almost execution, the Bounts that attacked..."

"What about...Aizen?"

I smiled. "...I...guess him too..."

Just hearing his name reminded me of the Academy days. That man tricked a lot of people, and harmed a lot too. But he was on my mind most of the time, for all my problems started with him. I needed help with my problem, and it seemed like he was the one that could help. My biggest problem was probably how I would get to him, and what everyone would think of me trying to get help for him.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good, bad, awful?**  
** Please Review.**


	2. Dream or Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Dream or Nightmare

* * *

_I stood in a never ending meadow, with some trees scattered around. I noticed I was in my shihakusho, but my zanpakutō was nowhere to be found. It started to get dark, so I decided to follow a dirt road. A breeze sprung up, which was causing the air to become colder. I hugged myself to keep warm, but it didn't help much. _

_After a couple of minutes I came across a small pond in the distance. Once I reached the pond I crouched down next to it and looked at my reflection. There was a red tint on my cheeks, which matched my hair. It seem it looked like I had a fever, so I took the back side of my hand to see if it was true. Frowning at my reflection I realized, I did have a fever, but why?_

_I ate well and I excised well too, and I never over worked myself. Having a fever out of the blue was quite strange to me. Looking at my reflection for a little longer, I then noticed the crescent moon in the pond . But there wasn't one in the sky, just stars and nothing more. This place was confusing me every second was there._

"_You don't look too good."_

_I took__ my __gaze__ off the crescent moon reflection to the being standing across the pond. It was the same man who __appeared__ in my dreams. His hair was a neon blue, and his eyes __also__. He wore a open jacket which revealed his abs with the sleeves rolled up, and a white hakama with a black slash. I then noticed something I __had never__noticed before, he had a hole in his abdomen and a __j__awbone__ mask fragment on his right cheek._

_I stood up straight, and stared at him. I flinched when he narrowed his eyes and grinned at me. Seeing that look made me very uneasy to be where I was. He put his hands in his pockets, and kept that grin plastered on his face. My mind told me to run, but my gut told me I wouldn't get far. We stared at each other for what seemed like five minutes._

"_Why so uneasy?" he said playfully._

"_..." __N__o words could come out._

"_Did you come here to play?" again he said with the playful voice and with the grin__._

"_..." __I__t__ was like I could not speak near this man._

"_Ah the silent treatment uh?"_

"_..." __H__is voice sounded playful, but __in__ truth it was deathly._

"_If you keep this up, then we'll play the punishment game__." __H__e was dead serious this time._

_I wanted to say something but I just couldn't. He raised his arm so his hand was pointing at me across the pond. A red light began to form in the palm of his hand. My eyes widened as the cero was fired and heading right towards me. I couldn't move...I couldn't think...I couldn't even breathe as I closed my eyes, and waited for my death._

I sat up real fast from where I was sleeping. I was panting unevenly, and sweating like had I just run six miles. Taking in my surroundings I was in my room of the six division, and I was in my pyjamas. Finally catching my breath I told myself it was only a dream and there was nothing to worry about. With that in my mind I laid back down and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Yeah so how that sound, good, bad, sucked?**

**I know it was short I'll try to make it longer next time ok.**

**Thanks for reading and please Review.**


	3. Never ending concerns

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Never ending concerns

* * *

A couple of hours later I woke up and got dressed in my uniform, then headed to the Sixth Division headquarters. When I entered the door Captain Kuchiki was already there, doing some paper work. I walked over to him and stopped in front of his desk, when he looked up at me he seemed displeased by something.

"Is there something wrong Captain?"

"Are you feeling well Renji?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"You look a little pale. Have you been sleeping well?"

"I've been sleeping well."

It was a lie, but I didn't want someone like Captain Kuchiki to worry about me. But he probably was already worried, since he knew that I just lied to his question. He didn't question me anymore, he stood up and started to head out the door. Opening the door he stood in the door frame, and looked over his shoulder to speak.

"Am going to a meeting I'll be back soon."

With that he left and closed the door behind him. Taking me eyes off the door I looked at the desk with the paperwork. It seemed that he had finished the work, so I didn't have anything to do. I sighed deeply and decided to go take a walk. After heading out of the office then into a hallway I was outside, I stopped walking and stared at the sky.

My legs started to feel heavy, so I decided to lay in the grass and stare at the clouds. Each cloud seemed so peaceful and free. Just staring at them made me feel so free and at peace, like I could stare at them forever. Suddenly I started to feel dizzy, and my eye lids began to feel heavy, then everything went dark.

_Opening my eyes to a dark sky and a crescent moon, sitting up straight I took in my surroundings. It was a never-ending desert with some bare twig trees coming from the sand, and a large white castle in the distance. I stood up from my sitting position and dusted myself off, I looked to the castle. It seemed farther then it looked, and was probably extremely large up close. I took a step towards the castle, I thought it' was best to start with finding out where I was._

"_Are you sure you want to go that way?"_

_I turned to my side to find the blue haired man, he was siting on a large boulder that hadn't been there before. He smirked when I put on a surprised look, he then jumped off the rock and stood a couple of feet away from me. I flinched and reached for my Zabimaru, but it wasn't at my side._

"_Looking for this__?__"_

_He held Zabimaru at his side, he then unsheathed my sword and stared at it. After a while he sheathed the sword and tossed it to me, which I caught with ease and placed it in its rightful place. When I looked back at him he was walking towards the castle. I followed right after him, he looked back then looked forward again._

"_Um where are we going?"_

"_I am__ going home."_

"_Home?"_

"_Yeah that fucking shit hole over there."_

"_I see. I never got your name."_

"_It's-"_

_A sudden sand storm began to blow, which caused me to lose sight of the man. And also to wake me up from the strange place._

"Renji...Renji?"

I opened my eyes to meet purple ones, I was startled but I recognized them to be Rukia's. She stepped back and allowed me to stand. Rukia had the same look that Izuru had had when we had been on the roof. I shook off the dizzy spell that still lingered on me, and I tried to start a conversation but she beat me to it.

"You ok?"

I frowned. "Yeah am fine. Why is everyone asking that?"

"I am just worried about you, you've been acting funny ever since Aizen left."

"Whatever...what is it that you want?"

"Oh that's right, we have a mission to go to the human world."

"A mission?"

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika and us."

"What is it about?"

"Some Aizen activity has been reported. I'll brief you on the mission while we head to Karakura."

_Aizen...Aizen._

That name echoed in my head as I followed Rukia, to where the others were. Maybe this was one step closer to finding the answer that I desired. But it could be one step closer to my doom, but it was a risk I had to take.

* * *

**Hope you like it and please review. :D**


	4. Requests and Requests

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Requests and Requests

* * *

On our way to the world of the living Rukia told me about our mission, and how some arrancars appeared. It was strange when she told me this, for a part of me wanted them to come back. So I could talk to them about if I could meet Aizen, but they would probably dismiss my request and kill me. Captain Hitsugaya said that we should go to Ichigo's school and explain what's happening. Instead I told Hitsugaya that I was going to ask Kisuke something important, but that was just a lie to be alone.

He gave me a strange look but granted my request. I thought it would be best if I dropped my gigai at Kisuke's, so I guess it wasn't a complete lie, was it? After my short stop I went to the park where the arrancars had attacked, but to my surprise one was there. His skin was pale white, had a white half bone helmet with shoulder length raven black hair, and emerald color eyes that had green tear lines running down his face. He stood there staring at me with no expression on his face, I knew he was strong just by looking at him.

"What are you doing here?" I tried to not sound tense because of his expressionless stare.

"Do not worry, am not here to fight you." He spoke in a monotone manner.

"Do you...work for Aizen?" I was hesitant to finish my sentence but this needed to be asked.

"Yes. Do you want to kill me?" His voice was unchanged and his stare also.

"No. But could you take me to him?"

"Why would I do that?"

I took my eyes off the man and looked to the ground, as if I was ashamed to say what I was going to say.

"I want to, no I need to speak with him."

"...I'll see if you could speak with him, but that may take a day. And may I ask who's request is this?"

"Lieu-, Renji Abarai."

I knew right now I didn't deserve to be called that, maybe even never again. He nodded and tapped the air, which opened a garganta and he walked through it. I wasn't sure if I did the right thing or not, but I couldn't regret my request now. Looking up to the sky I saw the clouds passing by, letting the peaceful feeling sink in. After I went back to Kisuke's shop to collect my gigai, and then headed to Ichigo's.

When I arrived Hitsugaya was explaining everything to Ichigo, after we started discussing living arrangements. Hitsugaya and Rangiku were staying at Orihime's, Rukia at Ichigo's, Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't know yet, and I was gonna stay at Kisuke's again. If I had another choice I would have picked it, but I didn't. It was the same routine when I got to Kisuke's, being called a moocher and working. I told Kisuke I wasn't hungry and headed to sit on the roof to stare at the stars.

It was like being in the Soul Society but with less people asking if you're ok. I always thought the night sky was more beautiful in the world of the living then back at home for some strange reason. Suddenly a spiritual presence showered over me, it was that arrancar from the park. I quickly ate a soul candy and headed to where the spiritual pressure was coming from. It was back in the park where the arrancars had attacked, arriving there I saw the emerald eyes man waiting.

"Your request has been granted. Lord Aizen was quite surprised upon hearing your request."

"When can I see him?"

"He requested to see you now."

He repeated his same hand motion as before, opening the garganta again. I followed him as he stepped through, and the last thing I saw before the garganta closed was a green striped hat behind a tree.

* * *

**Seishin: Everyone knows who that is, right?**

**Hope you liked it please review.**


	5. Remembering things you don't want to

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Remembering things you don't want to

* * *

It felt strange walking through the garganta, for it had dark and evil presences in it. After sometime passed we finally reached the end of it, which then led into a white corridor. The walls, ceiling and floor were all pure white, without even a speck of any other color on them. The pale arrancar continued to walk down the hallway, so I quickly began to follow him again. Soon we arrived at a pair of large white doors that opened, the arrancar waited for me to enter first and so I did.

When I entered I noticed in the center of the room was a chair. Then suddenly I saw him, Aizen Sousuke standing smilingly next to the lone chair. He waved for me to take a seat in the chair, and I did without a moment to question it.

"You may leave, Ulquiorra."

I jotted the name mentally, and looked to said arrancar who bowed and left.

- Normal View -

The room was quiet but held of a lot of tension, which mostly came from Renji. He released a small sigh, and was about to talk when Aizen spoke first.

"Ulquiorra said you wanted to talk with me."

"Yes. About something..."

"About what?"

"I've been having these strange dreams about an arrancar."

"...I see."

"But all of this started after you left and..."

Aizen walked behind the chair Renji was seated in, and leaned his face against the back of Renji's neck.

"And you need my help."

"Y-yes"

"I see. I have almost forgotten that you smelled so sweet, Renji."

"..." He didn't know what to reply to that.

"I remember how we used to spend time together in the fifth division office."

"Yeah until you sent me to another division." Renji closed his eyes on recalling the painful memory.

"I did that because I knew I couldn't control myself around you."

"Yeah you got that right."

"But after that mistake I started to get jealous of you being near Byakuya."

Aizen began to lick the side of Renji's neck slowly and playfully. Renji only grunted at the action, and tried to move away. But Aizen kept a grip on the lieutenant, and continued to do what he was doing.

"Unlike you, Aizen, I have moved on."

"It seems you have, I'll try to keep that in mind." Aizen said while standing up straight, and moving in front of Renji to speak properly.

"I will help you with your little problem...but one a condition."

"And what would that be?"

He smirked. "Join me."

It didn't take long for Renji to reply to Aizen's condition. And this quite surprised Aizen, but he made sure not to show it.

"Fine."

"So quick to answer, you must be desperate."

"No, because me requesting to speak to you has already classified me as a traitor."

He smirked again. "That it has."

Renji knew that Aizen knew that, for he wouldn't have granted this little chat otherwise.

* * *

**Hope you like it and please review**


	6. Shattering Body

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**_Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions_**

**Bold: Flashbacks**

_Italic: Thoughts _

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Shattering Body

* * *

- Renji's P.O.V -

It was very strange walking down the hall right behind Aizen. But at the same time it felt comforting, like back then, when I was in the fifth division. My good memories were surfacing, but the bad ones were coming back as well.

"**Captain wait up!"**

**I was running down the hall calling for my Captain. He stopped walking, and turned around with that sweet smile.**

"**Ah, Renji, good morning."**

**When I caught up to him I stopped and bowed to him.**

"**Good morning to you too. How come you didn't wake me up when you left, I almost overslept."**

"**Sorry but you looked so cute sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you up."**

**Renji blushed. "Don't say it so loud Captain."**

**Aizen smirked. "Even when your awake your so cute."**

**I turned away so he wouldn't see that my face turned even redder. But he saw and only laughed, and then I joined him.**

_Back then I was in love._

Soon we arrived at a door, Aizen opened it and entered. I followed and took a look around the room. There was a small living room with a couch, with a coffee table in front of it. On the other side was a king size bed with a red blanket, on both sides of it there were night-stands with lamps on them. There was a dresser, I went over to open it and found it full of clothes. I noticed a door and opened it to find a bathroom, with a shower, a sink, and a toilet.

"What do you think?"

Aizen was in the doorway of the bathroom. I didn't turn around to face him, for I knew he was smiling his sweet smile.

"I think that you weren't gonna let me leave."

"Oh no. This was just a guestroom, now it's yours."

"Whatever Aizen."

"Your new clothes are in the dresser. So hurry up and change."

"Why?"

"Well you wanted me to help you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, going to this meeting might help." He smirked.

_Why is he smirking? _"Ok just wait outside."

"Aw what happened to the Renji who didn't care if I was in the room when he was changing?"

"I told you I'm over you."

"Can't we start over?"

"No."

Aizen sighed. "You know I always get my way."

"Yeah whatever."

"Your so cold."

"Just get out so I can change."

Aizen exited the room and was waiting outside. Putting on my new clothes I realize it was the same as my shihakusho but reverse, the black was white and the white was black. Another piece of this outfit was a haori, which was like a Captain's but completely white. These clothes were more conformable then I thought they would be. After putting my sandals on I placed Zabimaru at my side, I just realized that Aizen didn't ask for my zanpakutō at all.

I went to the door and began to open it. That's when I started to get that dizzy feeling again, it was stronger then the last time it occurred to me.

"_**You don't look too good."**_

I began to fall forward but luckily I was caught. The body was so warm, it was like that day. The day I wanted to forget.

**It was around winter, and it seemed the coldest day ever. I had spent all day trying to help Captain Aizen finish his paperwork. It was strange that he wasn't here helping, better yet it was strange that I hadn't seen him all day. The room was getting cold like outside, and it was starting to worry me.**

"**I wonder where Captain Aizen is?"**

**I decided to look for him, maybe it was because I needed his warmth. Or that I was worried, it was probably both. I walked down many hallways looking for him, I even stopped to ask others who walked by if they had seen Captain Aizen. That's when I saw Izuru and asked him too. He told me that he saw the Captain going to Momo's room, to see if she was ok because of something that had happened between her and Captain Hitsugaya.**

**I didn't want to seem to eager to see him, but I couldn't help it. I was walking fast down every hallway and corner to Momo's room. The room's door was opened a crack, I looked through and saw something I wish I didn't. Aizen was on top of Momo with her shihakusho top open, Aizen sucked and licked Momo's neck. She moaned in pleasure with his touches, and he just grinned against her skin.**

**Stepping away from the door I hurried back to my room, and was trying to keep my tears from running down my face. I didn't blame Momo, I blamed him, I loved him and hated him. After that incident I resigned from the fifth division and moved to a different one, Aizen knew the reason why I left but didn't say a thing.**

"Renji are you alright?"

I pushed away from Aizen and turned away, I couldn't look at him right now.

"Yeah I am fine."

"Did you have a vision?"

"Yeah. So how's this meeting gonna help?"

"Well, I don't know what might happen during the meeting."

_What does he mean he doesn't know what might happen?

* * *

_

**Seishin: Poor Renji.**

**Gin: I know poor Renji.**

**Seishin: What the hell Gin! You weren't even in this chapter!**

**Gin: *pouting* How come I wasn't in it?**

**Seishin: Don't worry your in the next Chapter.  
**

**Gin: Yeah!**

**Seishin: Hope you enjoy reading and please review.  
**


	7. Kill Or love at first sight? Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Kill at first sight? Or is it love at first sight? Pt. 1

* * *

Renji and Aizen were walking down the hall at a slow pace, because Aizen was trying to make sure Renji wouldn't fall over. The lieutenant kept getting visions one after another down the long white hallway. Aizen would put some of the others' weight on him, but Renji would push him away and use the wall as his leverage. As he would try to walk with the wall it would betray him, and he would begin to fall over. After repeating the same movements Renji finally give in to Aizen's help, which he disliked but had to get used to it if he wanted help.

- In the meeting room -

Everyone was a counted for, all the Espadas, Gin Ichimaru, Tōsen Kaname, except Aizen and a newcomer. After Aizen having dismissed Ulquiorra earlier, the Espada was to tell all the other Espada there was a meeting. Some were confused, for their Lord would always announce a meeting. Everyone except Gin, Tōsen, and Ulquiorra only got little information, which was that Aizen was announcing a new ally and some other stuff. But the whole meeting was mostly about the newcomer to Las Noches, which was why some weren't pleased, because they knew the person was a shinigami.

"Man where the hell is Lord Aizen?" the six Espada, better known as Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, growled.

"Calm down, Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said in his usual tone.

"Grrr. Why should I fucking sit here and wait for his ass! He's fucking an hour late!"

"Grimmjow is right, Ulquiorra" agreed the fifth Espada, known as Nnoitra Jiruga.

He sighed. "Lord Aizen had to discuss something with the shinigami" the fourth answered.

"Che. The shinigami is probably some weak ass bitch, who missed Aizen" Grimmjow explained.

"My my, ya think that the shinigami is weak, huh Grimmy-chan?" Gin smiled.

"Yeah. Most of the shinigami are weak."

"Oh ya shouldn't talk about my dear friend Renji like that, Grimmy-chan."

"And why is that, fox face?"

Gin grinned. "Cause Lord Aizen wouldn't let any weak shinigami join, now would he?"

- In a hallway Renji's P.O.V -

This was so embarrassing, because Aizen was practically carrying me to the meeting room. Well, not really, I was kinda walking but kinda not.

"Aizen, that hand better move back up!"

Aizen moved his hand back to its original spot, which was under Renji's armpit.

"I was just trying to help you."

"Yeah, more like trying to touch my ass."

"But I thought you liked that kind of stuff?"

"No, that's you."

We soon came to a pair of brown doors. Aizen asked if I was going to be able to stand on my own. It was quite strange, because all the heavy feeling I had felt was gone, which was a big relief. The both of us straightened up, then we entered, with Aizen in front and me right behind him. Suddenly, when I was in the room, teal eyes and a electric blue hair caught my eyes. I stared at him and it seemed he was staring at me, and I felt so strange.

_What is this feeling right now? Is it love or hate?

* * *

_

**Seishin: Grrr man, reader's block is starting to attack me.**

**Gin: Oh you poor thing. But you shouldn't give in to it Seishin, just fight it!**

**Seishin: ...Gin you have serious problems...**

**Aizen: Tell me about it, I have to deal with it all the time.**

**Gin: *sobs* that's cold.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**


	8. A New Mission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

A New Mission

* * *

- Urahara's Shop Normal P.O.V -

Urahara sat quietly in front of his shop, he had arrived not too long ago. He had not yet reported anything to Tōshirō, he probably wouldn't. Urahara looked up when he heard footsteps, right now was bad timing. The group that stood before him were Tōshirō, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia and Ichigo. Everyone was in their gigai, which meant it wasn't official business.

"Hey Hat-'n-clogs. Where's Renji?" Ichigo greeted.

"Yeah we were thinking we should have diner all together" Rukia announced.

"Oh well that sounds nice. But Renji's running an errand for me" Urahara lied.

"I see. So when will Renji be back?" Tōshirō questioned.

"Well it depends on my old 'friend', but in the mean time come inside."

Urahara stood up, and entered his shop with the others right behind him. They all sat at a table, with a cup of tea in front of them that Tessai had made. It was very quiet in the room, but Urahara was trying to come up with a plan that didn't involve telling them the truth.

"...What time is it, Ichigo?" Urahara looked at Ichigo.

"Um well it's like about 8, 9, I don't know."

"...Hey Tessai! When did Renji leave?"

Tessai looked at Urahara with a frown, he wasn't quite sure. Urahara stood up and was heading out of the room. The small Captain stood up also, which was why the others did as well.

"What's going on, Urahara?" asked Tōshirō.

"I am going to make a call to my old 'friend' to see if Renji is there."

"I thought you said it might take a while?" the small Captain arched a brow.

"Yeah, but like ten minutes or so, not twenty."

Urahara dialed Tessai's number, while said person left the room and went down to the underground training room. The shop keeper began a conversation with the other on the phone. He asked 'how the other was doing', and other small chats. Soon he got right to the point of this fake call, which was what everyone was waiting for. Everyone in the room waited for Urahara to tell them where or what Renji was doing.

"I see, thank you." Urahara hung up the phone and turned to the group.

"Well Hat-'n-clogs?"

"My friend said Renji didn't arrive at the shop."

The room became quiet and everyone was shocked to hear that.

"What? That can't be right, Kisuke" Rukia broke the silence.

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Rukia, and Ichigo. I want you five to search for Lieutenant Abarai." Tōshirō ordered.

"Right!"

The five exited their gigai, and began the search for their red headed friend. Tōshirō looked at the shop keeper, then headed out the door.

"Urahara can you watch our gigais, we'll be back to pick them up."

"No problem. But what are you going to do?"

"I am going to speak with the Captain-Commander Yamamoto."

"It would be best to inform him about this matter."

- Orihime's House -

Tōshirō arrived at Orihime's house, and informed her of what was happening. She was quite surprised that someone of Renji's nature would disappear out of the blue like that. The Captain agreed with her, and came up with the conclusion that Aizen has something to do with it. Tōshirō entered the room with a large TV in it, that was set up to communicate with Soul Society. The device was switched on and Captain Jūshiro Ukitake appeared on the screen.

"Hello Captain Hitsugaya."

"We have a problem, I need to inform Captain Yamamoto."

"What kind of problem are we talking about?"

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai is missing."

Ukitake furrowed his brows, and nodded to Tōshirō's request. After a couple of minutes Ukitake came back with all the Captains. Yamamoto stood in front of the screen with the other Captains behind him, so they could discuss the matter.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Ukitake informed me of what you told him. Is this true?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes. I have dispatched the rest of my squad posted here to search for him."

"I see."

"I think Aizen might be involved in this, but I don't have any evidence yet."

"I also came to that conclusion when Ukitake informed me."

"This can't be good if Aizen starts to take shinigami." Shunsui Kyōraku said while tilting his hat down.

"I agree. It could lessen our forces" said Sajin Komamura

"Correct and that could be what Aizen wants." Yamamoto looked at Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Captain Kuchiki do have anything to said about this matter, since it is your Lieutenant."

"For now I think we should leave it to Captain Hitsugaya's squad because if we send more to look for Lieutenant Abarai it could be what Aizen wants."

"Then it's settled. Hitsugaya, while in the world of the living you will continue with your original duties, and look for the missing lieutenant. This meeting is adjourned."

The screen went dark, and Tōshirō turned and looked at Orihime who entered.

"What should we do now, Captain Hitsugaya?"

"We're going to continue protecting Karakura town, and start training. And also look for Renji, but it's best that we stick together in pairs than wander around on our own."

The two in the household left to Urahara's shop, to inform the others of what the Captain-Commander had said. And as the two left, they also hoped the others had found something or someone.

* * *

**Seishin: I know most of you wanted to see what was gonna happen at Aizen's meeting, but I decide to let you guys wait a little longer. **

**Gin: That's so cruel. I wanted to see what was gonna happen in the meeting room. *pouting***

**Seishin: Hehehe, well that's too bad. Guess you'll have to wait for Ch.9...maybe.**

**Gin: Your so cruel! *sobbing***

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please review. :D**


	9. Kill Or love at first sight? Pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_**Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_

_Italic: Thoughts _

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Kill at first sight? Or is it love at first sight? Pt. 2

* * *

- Renji's P.O.V -

It seemed like time and space had stopped, the moment I laid my eyes on the man with teal eyes. His features matched the ones in my dreams, his hair, the bone on his face, his toned muscles.

_What am I thinking? I shouldn't obverse him like that! _

"Oh Renji-kun it's good to see ya." Gin walked over and gave me a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Gin."

"I thought that ya and Aizen got lost."

"Aizen and I were just discussing some things."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just some business things."

"Hey asshole shinigami! We have a meeting to start if you don't mind" growled the blue haired Espada.

"Now Grimmjow you shouldn't talk like that, especially to your superior." Aizen said while taking a seat.

Everyone in the room looked at Aizen with strange looks. I stood next to Aizen and looked him dead in the eyes. His face didn't tell me anything.

"What do you mean by that, Aizen?" I asked.

"Well, I trust you enough to put you at my side as a high ranked member of my army."

"No way in hell am I gonna follow orders from that soul reaper!" Grimmjow stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

Seeing Grimmjow act like this caused something to stir within me. It seemed like some of his rage was affecting me in a way, probably because he was upset about what Aizen had said about me. I brushed off the strange feeling, and it seemed Aizen noticed that something was happening to me. His face seemed concerned, but I reassured him I was fine now.

"Grimmjow calm down and take a seat." Aizen gave Grimmjow a hard look.

He sat back down, and I felt a little more at ease. Suddenly I started feeling dizzy again, and it felt like the world had stopped.

_**I laid on my back, staring at the pitch black ceiling. My breathing was ragged, and my body was covered in sweat. My mind was tired and told me to rest, but my body wasn't and told me not to. I stopped thinking and just listened to the quiet room. But the truth was, it wasn't quiet, I could hear breathing that was like mine.**_

"_**You...tired yet?" His voice was ragged, but it sounded familiar.**_

"_**..." It sounded like Grimmjow.**_

_**He was now above me, staring down at me with his teal eyes. I felt some droplets hit my forehead, it was probably from his damp hair. After some minutes passed we both caught our breathes, and Grimmjow broke the silence.**_

"_**Are you ready for round two?"**_

_**I didn't know what to reply to that, so instead I planted my lips on his. He smirked and kissed back.**_

"_**Hungry, are we?"**_

"_**You talk too much, Grimmjow."**_

_**This time he kissed me first, then I kissed back. Grimmjow bit my lower lip and I moaned, he took the chance to slide his tongue in. Both of our tongues explored one another, and both tried to memorize each other's taste. He left my mouth and began to make a trail of love bites down my neck. The one above me stopped at where my neck and shoulder met, and began sucking and biting.**_

_**Waves of pleasure washed over me, I tried to ask myself 'what am I doing?'. Suddenly a rough thrust interrupted my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Grimmjow had entered my body.**_

"_**You should stop thinking so much." **_

_**I smirked. "Well, that's why you're here."**_

I opened my eyes to find Grimmjow arguing with someone, who had black hair and an eye patch.

"Shut the fuck up, Nnoitra!"

"Come make m,e Grimmjow" he mocked.

When I looked at Grimmjow, my face turned red like my hair, because I remembered the vision that I had just had.

"You ok, Renji?" Aizen whispered to me.

"Yeah I just had a vision, that's all" I whispered back and the tint faded away.

Aizen stood up from his seat, and immediately everyone was quiet and looked at him as he spoke.

"My dear Espada, I would like for each one of you to spend a minimum of three or more days with Renji. But he will chose the order in which he will see you all. This meeting is adjourned."

He turned around with Gin and Tōsen right behind him, and then I followed them. I had some questions for Aizen, and I wanted them answered.

"So how's this going to help me, Aizen?"

"Simple, you meet the arrancar in you visions. Then you decide from there what to do."

"I see. Um where's my room again?"

"Oh I'll show ya, Renji-kun." Gin smiled

"Uh, thank you."

"I think it's best that you learn your way around first, Renji, before starting on you assignment" Aizen suggested.

"Yeah I know, and I guess Gin can help me with that too."

"I would love to! Oh and by the way, which Espada are ya gonna pick first?"

"I don't know yet."

_Definitely not Grimmjow, he's on my try to avoid list.

* * *

_

**Seishin:...Thought the meeting want well.**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review.**


	10. Aspect of Death 1,2,&3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. Also information given was from .com.

_Italic: Thoughts _

Seishin: Hey everyone. This chapter and the other chapters that have the same title, are just Renji meeting the Espadas and background info on them.

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Aspect of Death: Loneliness

* * *

It had been three days since I arrived, and most of my time was with Gin learning where everything is in Las Noches. I learn the layout of the place quite fast, and it was now time to start on the assignment Aizen had given me. I made my way down the long corridor to the Espada that I chose to begin with, which was the Primera Coyote Starrk with Lilynette Gingerback. The truth is I didn't want to meet the most powerful Espada or any of the Espadas, but I had to or I get stuck spending all day with Aizen. I arrived at a door with a large Gothic number one above it, I swallowed hard and knocked on the door in which a girl with light green hair and pink eyes.

"Um hello you must be Lilynette Gingerback."

"And your uh... Oh right that shinigami!"

"Yeah am Renji Abarai."

"Well come in."

I followed right behind her into the large room, which was almost empty. The room was completely white, and had a bed and a mound of pillows on the floor in which someone was sleeping on.

"Wake up you lazy bum." she jumped on top the person who was sleeping, and he immediately shot up.

"Hey Lilynette I was sleeping."

"We have a guest Starrk."

The one named Starrk looked at me, he had brown hair and blue-Grey eyes. The man looked like he rested well, but the yawn kinda surprise me.

"Uh it's ok I can leave if you like."

"No it's alright Sir Abarai." Starrk yawn again

"Sir...Abarai?"

"Well your my superior so I have to knowledge you."

"No it's alright you can just call me Renji." I smiled.

"That's great cause I didn't want to be calling you Sir all the time." Lilynette said while getting off of Starrk.

Over the next three days I learn many things about the two,and became good friends with them during my visits. Like how Starrk tried to live with other Hollows, but just by being around him, they lost their souls and died. Because of this, he became jealous of how the weak are allowed to come together and wanted to become weak. In an attempt to escape his loneliness he had split his soul into two, himself and Lilynette. Starrk didn't remember which of them they originally looked like before they split and suspected that their original appearance corresponded to neither of them.

Even still, Starrk wanted to become weak so that he could join a pack and if that were not possible, he wanted to find someone as strong as him. Starrk and Lilynette were alone when he was first found by Aizen, who asked him if he had killed all the mountains of Hollows in the area. Starrk told him no, that they just died. This impressed Aizen, who told Starrk that he seemed strong, and he then told him that he was looking for allies. Starrk responded that they were as well, and asked Aizen if his allies were strong. Aizen told him to come along and find out for himself.

Starrk agreed to join him, noting that Aizen looked like he could stay with them without dying.

* * *

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Aspect of Death: Old Age

* * *

On my way to the next Espada which was the Segunda Baraggan Luisebarn, with his six fraccións Choe Neng Poww, Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Avirama Redder, Findor Carias, Nirgge Parduoc, and Ggio Vega. I had learn from Lilynette that Baraggan was an old grouch, which kinda reminded me of Yammato. Soon I arrived at the door with the Gothic number two above it, and then I knocked then the door opened.

"Yes."

"Ah!"

I jumped back and place my hand to my beating heart. The person who open the door look creepy, he has long wavy purple hair, large glowing lips, icy blue eyes, and curly long eyelashes. The guy looked at me strangely.

_Is that a man? Cause if that's a woman, then what the fuck happen?_

"Is something wrong."

(sweat-drop) "Oh nothing I was uh just a little startle on how fast the door was answer, ha ha ha."

"I see, well I apologize for startling you. Well then what is your business here with his majesty?"

"Oh right. Am Renji Abarai and Aizen has assign me to visit all the Espadas."

"Well come in Renji, and my name is Charlotte Cuuhlhourne."

I follow Charlotte to a throne where sat the Segunda Baraggan, and five others surrounded him.

"So this is the shinigami." Said Baraggan.

"Names Renji Abarai."

"You may do what you came here to do Renji, but not with me."

The time that I spent at Baraggan room was mostly with Ggio Vega, you could say that were friends. He told me about Baraggan past like, before becoming an Espada, Baraggan was the undisputed God-King of Hueco Mundo and original ruler of Las Noches. He reigned over an open court with many servants and had a large army of Hollows. He was increasingly bored as a result of nothing to do, nothing to conquer and no one to defeat, thus rendering his army nearly useless. It's only purpose had become awaiting the invasion of another force.

Unexpectedly, Baraggan received news that someone had killed one of his subordinates. Then Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen appeared at the entrance to the court. When a large Hollow attacked Aizen, Tōsen stepped in and killed the creature with very little effort. Aizen then stated that he and Baraggan had never met before and asked him if he was the king of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan confirmed his status, and asked Aizen who they were.

Baraggan pointed out that they had no masks, which made it obvious to him that they weren't Hollows, which led him to ask if they were humans or Shinigami, however the question was not answered. Despite asking, he stated he had very little care about what they were, stating that he was so bored that if it weren't for their arrival, he would have split his army in two and made them kill each other. He then welcomed them to his palace of Las Noches. Soon after Baraggan's army that try to attack Aizen were all kill, then that's when Aizen took over Las Noches.

* * *

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Aspect of Death: Sacrifice

* * *

I made my way to the Tres room, her name was Tia Harribel and had three fraccións Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose. I approached the door and knocked, a women with a amber eye (left) and a blue eye (right) with dark blue hair.

"Yeah what do you want."

"My name is Renji Abarai, and I-"

"Hey the shinigami is here. Come on in."

I follow her into the room which had two couches, and a large open balcony. Near the balcony was the Espada Harribel, and on the couch sat two females.

"So this is the shinigami uh Apache?" asked one of the female with light green eyes and brown hair.

"Yeah Mila-Rose."

"Welcome Renji." Harribel walked over to the couch.

"Thank-you."

For a couple of minutes it was silent, and began to feel awkward. But soon Apache and Mila-Rose were arguing about something, then Sun-Sun join in. It was like that for the next two days that I was there. I didn't learn anything about the fraccións or the Espada. But I didn't let it bother me for I knew I wasn't going to be around them, it's not that I don't like them it's just there nothing to talk about with them not like with Lilynette or Ggio.

* * *

**Seishin: Hey everyone. At first I wasn't going to do this, but I thought Renji should get to become friends with some of the fraccions and Espadas. So the next two chapters are going to be Renji meeting them and learning about them, then it's going to get juicy hehehe.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.**


	11. Aspect of Death:TNRoMI

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Italic: Thoughts _

_**Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_

**Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul  
**

Aspect of Death: The Nihilism Rage of Madness Intoxication

* * *

I yawned. "Man, I am so tired."

"Did you not sleep well, Sir Abarai?"

I turned around to find Ulquiorra heading my way with some papers in his hand. He bowed, then I did, after our greeting we began to walk together.

"No I just had another nightmare, that's all."

- Dream Flashback -

_**I laid on my back with my hands tied above my head. I moaned with each thrust, I didn't want him to stop or slow down. I knew it was wrong, but after the same thing happening over and over again, I just finally decided I was hungry for more. He pulled out and I growled at the action.**_

**"**_**Someone seems hungry." He smirked.**_

_**He sat in front of me and I did the same to look at him. His electric blue hair was dripping of sweat, and it looked so damn sexy that I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, then I stuck my tongue out an inch to lick his cheek like a puppy. I wanted more and I would beg for it if I had to.**_

_**"I'm too tried right now, maybe later."**_

_**I knew that was a lie, because I knew he had a lot of energy and he was just teasing me, which was working. But I was going to do anything to get what I wanted. I sunk my head between his thighs, and licked the tip of his member which caused him to flinch.**_

_**"Playing dirty, uh?" He grinned.**_

_**He pulled my head up by my hair, then pushed me back on my back. His teal eyes glistened in the moon light with lust and what seemed like love. It seemed like round two or maybe four, or something like that was about to begin.**_

- Dream Flashback over -

"So you had nightmares more than once?" Ulquiorra asked in his normal tone.

"Yeah but now they're more often."

"I see. Maybe Szayel could help you."

"He is the Octava?"

Ulquiorra nodded and we reached said person's door. Ulquiorra knocked, then enter with me right behind him. The room was quite large, many beakers and test-tubes were on tables full with mysterious liquids. In the room there was a pink haired man yelling at another with an orange ponytail about his test-tube, or something, while another man with what seemed like a mo-hawk just watched the two argue.

"You big buffoon! I told you not to touch my beaker." I assumed that was Szayel.

"You didn't tell me anything!" I assumed that was Yammy.

"That's enough, Szayel and Yammy. Here are the papers Gin gave to me" Ulquiorra said while handing Szayel the papers.

"So this is the shinigami." Yammy frowned.

"Yeah am the shinigami, and it's Renji Abarai."

"I can't believe we have to follow orders from him" Yammy stated.

"He seems like an interesting specimen." Szayel smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, Szayel." I ordered.

"Aw is the shinigami scared." Yammy laughed.

"Say that again and I'll cut you throat out." I place my hand on the halt of my zanpakutō, he did likewise.

"That is enough, Yammy, unless you'll like to deal with Lord Aizen also...and what about you, Zommari?"

Ulquiorra stepped between us and looked at Yammy, who soon dropped his hand from his halt. I looked to Zommari who also dropped his hand from his, I hadn't realized that he had his hand on his halt until Ulquiorra had said something. The two walked passed us silently, and out the door. Even though Aizen said to meet each Espada for a minimum of three days, those two weren't gonna see me again.

"Thank you, Ulquiorra."

"Don't mention it, I only did it because you're my superior."

As the days went on I met with Szayel and Ulquiorra in Szayel's room, and had some tea. Szayel asked me many questions on the humans and the Bounts, while Ulquiorra sat quietly and I answered all the questions honestly. At one time I was tempted to tell Szayel about my dreams, but I didn't, and Ulquiorra didn't bother me on the matter, which was a good thing.

* * *

**Seishin: Hey readers! It's seem like it's getting close to Renji and Grimmjow meeting each other!**

**Renji: No way that am gonna meet that blue headed-**

**Grimmjow: Hey Seishin. And what's with that face soul reaper?**

**Renji: *blushing* (Thinking about his dream) **

**Seishin: *smirking* You'll find out later Grimmjow.**

**Grimmjow: Whatever. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**


	12. Aspect of Death: Gin's Despair Greed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Italic: Thoughts _

_**Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_

**Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul  
**

Aspect of Death: Gin's Despair Greed

* * *

_**I laid on my back with my hands tied above my head. I moaned with each thrust, I didn't want him to stop or slow down. I knew it was wrong but after the same thing happening over and over again, I just finally decided I was hungry for more. He pulled out and I growled at the action.**_

"_**Someone seems hungry." He smirked.**_

_**He sat in front of me and I did the same to look at him. His electric blue hair was dripping with sweat, and it looked so damn sexy that I couldn't resist. I leaned forward and placed my lips on his, then I stuck my tongue out an inch to lick his cheek like a puppy. I wanted more and I would beg for it if I had to.**_

"_**I a**__**m too tired right now, maybe later."**_

_**I knew that was a lie, because I knew he had a lot of energy and he was just teasing me, which was working. But I was going to do anything to get what I wanted. I sunk my head between his thighs, and licked the tip of his member, which caused him to flinch.**_

"_**Playing dirty, uh?" he grinned.**_

_**He pulled my head up by my hair, then pushed me back on my back. His teal eyes glistened in the moon light with lust and what seemed like love. It seemed like round two or maybe four, or something like that, was about to begin.**_

"_**Well since you're being a good boy we can take this off."**_

_**He loosened the sash that locked my hands together, then they wrapped around his neck to draw him close for another kiss. His lips were so delicious that I went for a taste, and so did he. We explored one anothers watery cavern, his had a wild untamed taste, it was like a drug that I couldn't get enough of. Then we got down to the main course, each of his thrust sent a jolt of pleasure through my body. He only smirked at the small moan coming out of my mouth, it seemed like he wanted more, then began to stroke slowly up and down my hard member.**_

"_**Ah~"**_

"_**That's it, now moan my name" he whispered while stroking faster and harder.**_

"_**Gr... nah~"**_

"_**What? I didn't get that." He smirked and again, increasing his movements.**_

"_**Grimmjow~"**_

"_**There we go" he chuckled.**_

"_**Your...a...hard man...to please." **_

"_**...Wake up Renji..."**_

_**I became confused because of what he had said, it almost sounded familiar.**_

"_**Renji, wake up." It was Gin's voice?**_

I opened my eyes to find Gin with a frown and shaking my shoulder. I stood up from where I was sitting, which was a chair in Gin's office. Then we began walking down a hallway, to where I was to meet two Espada. But this time Gin was coming with me, because I asked him to come, because I wasn't feeling like myself. I didn't go into any details, and he didn't press on the matter, but was glad to come.

"I didn't take that long Renji-kun" Gin frowned.

"No, it's just I decided to take a nap."

"Well ya look horrible. Even though ya sleeping more than Starrk does." His smiley face was back.

"Just having some rough nights that's all." I yawned after I finished speaking.

"Well ya should speak with Aizen about it."

"I'll think about it." I frowned at the name.

Gin pouted. "Aizen gave ya a place to stay and he's trying to help ya."

"You know damn well why I treat him like shit."

"Can't ya get over it Renji-kun?" He pouted some more.

"I'm over him but he could have at least said something, but instead he doesn't say anything about it."

"Maybe ya should talk. Oh, like over diner!" Gin smiled.

"No. And did Aizen tell you to ask that?" I arched a brow.

Gin gave me a shocked look. "What? Why would Aizen ask that of me? He would never."

I was unfazed. "You're a bad lier."

He frowned. "Am I really that bad?"

"No, I was totally fooled by how good you were" I said in a sarcastic tone and sighed.

"Well ya know Aizen still likes ya." He smiled.

"Well that's too bad cause I have someone else on my mind."

"Really! Who!"

Realizing what I had said, I panicked. "I mean, no! I don't have anyone, hehehe." My mind went straight to Grimmjow.

Gin frowned. "Aw, it would have been fun to tease ya about it."

We soon arrived at a pair of doors, when I opened it I found two people already in the room at a round table. One had a spoon shaped hood, with shoulder length hair, and an eye patch, I remembered his name was Nnoitra, from the meeting. The other had like a test-tube head that was upside down with the round part on top, and two floating balls in it, his name was Aaroniero. Gin and I took a seat at the table, I sat next to Nnoitra and Gin sat next to Aaroniero.

"Well, this is the Soul Reaper, huh?" Nnoitra smirked.

"It's Renji." I was getting really tired of saying that all the time.

"He seems so weak. And doesn't seem like a treat." A small voice talked, then a deep voice after that.

"Well, Renji may look weak but he's tough." Gin smiled.

"Thanks, Gin." I frowned.

"We should drink some sake" Nnoitra suggested.

"Well then I'll be leaving" Aaroniero said, then left.

A weak Arrancar brought three bottles of sake, at Nnoitra's request. Then we began drinking and talking, also making lame jokes while laughing at them. The three of us were extremely drunk, but we were having a good time. After some more laughs we started playing strip poker, Nnoitra was the first to lose, so he removed his pants.

"Allllll right Gin~ it's your tturn" Nnoitra slurred.

"Woo take it off!" I had no idea what I was saying.

Gin removed his coat and the clothing underneath it, which meant he was topless.

"Check out those biceps, Renji" Nnoitra chuckled.

"Yeah I want a piece of that" I joked.

"Ya want some, Renji-kun, then come get some" Gin challenged.

"I would, but I'm too~ drunk to even get out of the chair."

"Alright you two, let's continue."

We began playing again, then it ended with me losing this time.

"Shit~" I grinned.

"Seduce me Renji-kun~"

"Yeah show off that sexy body!" Nnoitra growled

I began to remove my haori, then the top part of my shihakusho. Until Aizen walked in with Tōsen and Ulquiorra right behind him. Aizen ordered Tōsen to take Gin back to his room, and Ulquiorra to do the same with Nnoitra, while Aizen took me back to mine. This routine kept up for the next three days. And each day we barely remembered what had happened, but we kept doing it.

* * *

**Seishin: Hey readers hope you like it. And I was laughing my butt off near the ending when I was writing it, probably cause it's late and been up since 5.**

**Gin: Wasn't that fun Renji-kun.**

**Renji: Yeah but my head hurts like shit.**

**Nnoitra: So does mines, but we have to do that again.**

**Renji: We should. Well I hope you enjoyed reading and please review.  
**


	13. Destruction's seduction Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_Italic: Thoughts _

_**Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_

**Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul  
**

Aspect of Death: Destruction's seduction Pt.1

* * *

- In a hallway, Grimmjow's P.O.V -

_Damn him, damn him! Damn that Aizen, for punishing me for killing another Arrancar. I killed that Arrancar cause he annoyed me, and now I can't be in the training room for a week. Grr, damn Aizen to hell! Oh wait, this place is fucking hell, and he rules it._

"Stop that, Gin!"

"Aw, is that a blush, Renji-kun?"

I stopped walking and hid in the shadows of the hallway. Two people were walking down the hallway, but stopped to talk with each other. One of them was Gin and the other was that Shinigami named Renji.

"I'm not blushing, ok?" Renji frowned.

"Then what's that red tint on ya's face?" Gin chuckled.

"It's-it's nothing" he stuttered with a frown.

"Ya only started blushing after I asked how Aizen is in bed."

_Well well, seems like Aizen has a pet._

"Well, you shouldn't ask someone something like that!" Renji yelled.

"Keep it down, Renji. Well, do ya still like Aizen?"

"Hell no."

"Well, he still likes ya, and you two should get back together."

_I grinned. Now I know how to get back at Aizen._

"No and that's final. Besides I have to go meet Grimmjow, then I'm done with my assignment."

_I almost forgot. And this is going to be my lucky day._

The two continued walking, and I sonido to my room to wait for Renji. When I got to my room I told all my fracciones to go somewhere else, which they did, no questions asked. I started coming up with ways to do this plan of mine.

_I could just get him when he walks in...no. Maybe just have a towel on and look like I just took a bath...no._

I went into my bathroom, and search through the cabinets for my Curve: Crash (A/N: Smells good no lie). I looked at the liquid in it, it was almost empty but I needed a little for today. I started grinning when I remembered why I was looking for it, then I sprayed a little on me.

- Renji's P.O.V. His Room -

"See ya, Renji-kun."

Gin smiled and waved good-bye, I stepped into my room then closed the door and slid down to the floor. I pressed my back against the door, hoping it would get stuck so I wouldn't have to leave my room. Right now I was being paranoid, cause I thought I felt Grimmjow in the hall. It was like I could feel all of his anger towards Aizen, and it felt like it was building up inside of me. But it's just me being paranoid, because of all the dreams I had been having. Like this morning, it was about Grimmjow seducing me then we had sex in his bed.

_Now that I think about it, coming here was a bad idea, cause now the dreams are even worse._

I sighed. "Well I should hurry up and meet Grimmjow."

- Aizen's P.O.V. His Room-

I sat at my large desk and began filling out some papers. I was quite bored with it, and couldn't get Renji out of my mind. The whole reason I let him switch division is this reason, I couldn't focus on my work.

I sighed. "Renji, why do you make me like this."

I shook my head because of the sexual thoughts that appeared, then there was a small knock at the door.

"Come in."

Gin poked his head in from behind the door, and was smiling like always. He walked in and stood in front of my desk, I looked up to greet him.

"Hello Gin, what can I do for you?"

"Oh nothing. Just had a little chat with Renji."

"What did he say?"

"Oh the usually things. Like, no, I don't like Aizen and what not."

I sighed again. "I see." _Damn it._

"So what're ya doing?"

"Paper stuff."

"Ya bored?"

"Just a little." _Che hell yeah!_

Gin smirked. "Then why don't we do something fun together."

I grinned. "What do you have in mind?"

- Renji's P.O.V. -

It took me ten minutes to get out of my room, cause I kept arguing with myself whether to leave or not. In the end I left and started making my way to Grimmjow's room.

**We soon came to a pair of brown doors. Aizen asked if I was going to be able to stand on my own. It was quite strange because all the heavy feeling I felt was gone, which was a relief. The both of us straightened up then we entered, with Aizen in front and me right behind him. Suddenly when I was in the room, teal eyes and a electric blue hair caught my eyes. I stared at him and it seemed like he was staring at me, and I felt so strange. **

_**What is this feeling right now? Is it love or hate?**_

_I wonder why I felt so strange the moment I met him..._

**It seemed like time and space had stopped the moment I laid my eyes on the man with teal eyes. His features matched the ones in my dreams, his hair, the bone on his face, his toned muscles.**

_**What am I thinking? I shouldn't obverse him like that! **_

_And that time also, did I like him at that moment?_

"**You don't look too good."**

**Taking my glaze off the crescent moon reflection to the being standing across the pond. It was the same man who was in my dreams. His hair was a neon blue, as were his eyes. He wore a open jacket which revealed his abs with the sleeves rolled up, and a white hakama with a black slash. I then noticed something I had never noticed before, he had a hole in his abdomen and a jawbone mask fragment on his right cheek.**

_That's when I fell in love? Why am I thinking about it now?_

I looked up at the door, which had a black gothic number six on it. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat, then I knocked on the door.

* * *

**Seishin: The waiting is killing you guys isn't it?**

**Reader next to me: Yes! All the readers want them to meet and talk and have SEX!**

**Seishin: -.- ...Hope you enjoy reading and please review.**

**Reader next to me: Don't ignore me!**


	14. Destruction's seduction Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach._  
Italic: Thoughts**  
Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_**  
Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Aspect of Death: Destruction's seduction Pt.2

* * *

I knocked very soft so that nobody would be able to hear it, so I had an excuse to leave if nobody opened. But to my surprise he opened the door, his electric blue hair was a little damp, his teal eyes glinted in the light, and I could see some of his toned body through the small opening in his jacket. He looked so so damn hot, that I blushed at the sight. Just seeing him up close and being near him, made me feel weak and a little dizzy.

"You want to come in?" he smirked.

"Uh-uh sure."

When I entered his quarters I took notice how large and clean they were. I suddenly felt his presence right behind me, and felt hot breath run down my neck.

"You like it." It sounded a little husky.

I gulped. "Yeah...it's a nice room."

Grimmjow didn't move from behind me, he just leaned forward so that his face was buried in the back of my neck. I didn't move, well, cause one I didn't want too, and two it kinda felt normal like we had done this before.

"You want to see the rest of the place?"

"S-sure."

I felt two arms wrap around my waist, then I was pulled closer to Grimmjow. His face was buried in the side of my neck, and my back was against his body.

"Why are you so nervous?" he grinned.

"I'm not."

He just smirked. "Let's stop playing games, and get down to what we really want."

Suddenly I was thrown over his shoulder, and he was walking to a closed door.

"G-grimmjow, what are you doing?"

"Don't tell me that hard erection isn't telling you."

I suddenly realized he was right, I was hard. But it only took a look at him, and him being close and it got me like this! My face was completely flushed, I couldn't believe that I didn't notice. I was then thrown on a bed. I landed on my stomach. I felt Grimmjow's body on my back, I tried getting up but only got on my knees. That's when I realized doing this was a mistake.

I felt Grimmjow's hand slide into my hakama, then he grabbed my already hard member. His hand was so warm, and gentle as he stroked it. I let out a moan, I couldn't understand what was going on but I knew I wasn't dreaming it. Grimmjow began nibbling and sucking on my neck, then we removed our clothes. But this time I laid on my back. He look down at me with the same look that I saw when he had answered the door.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, then I kissed him on his lips. They were so soft, when he kissed back, he bit my lower lip for entrance, which was granted. His thrust caused me to moan, causing us to break the kiss. He then wrapped his long fingers around my member again, and repeated the same gentle strokes again. I let go of his neck and grabbed the sheets that we were on, as his thrusts increased and became rougher.

Grimmjow then began to nibble my neck, which caused a soft moan to come out. It seemed like he wanted me to moan his name, cause he began biting. I started to feel a little drained, and knew I was going to cum soon and it seemed like it was the same for him. Grimmjow did one final thrust and I came in his hand, and he came inside me. He pulled out and fell right next to me on the bed, I was getting tired so I scooted closer to him, buried my face in his side and fell asleep.

- Grimmjow's P.O.V -

I was staring at the ceiling when I felt something warm at my side, I looked to find Renji snuggled up next to me. He looked like he was at peace and happy, was he happy because of me? I couldn't understand the feeling in my chest, it was warm and told me that this seemed normal. Like we had done this routine many times, but I dismissed the 'we've done this before' feeling. I pulled the blanket over our bodies, and wrapped my arms around him to keep him close.

I remembered before Renji had showed up to my room, I was thinking how sweet this revenge was going to be and couldn't wait to see how Aizen would react. But when I looked at Renji now I forgot all about Aizen, and just wanted to have sex with him. It was like the same feeling when I first saw him, it was warm and confronting, was it love? I hadn't been sure what it was at that moment, but now I knew it was love. And I didn't want it to go away, right now I just wanted to protect Renji and keep him close.

I placed my head on top of his, and buried his face in my neck. I heard a door open and some small chatter, it was my fracción. I didn't want to get up so I just stayed in bed, and waited for five doors to open, then close. Once I heard that, I closed my eyes, and listened to Renji's soft breathing. The sound was very soothing, then I started feeling a little dizzy and my mind started playing a scene.

_**My arms were folded behind my head, and I was laying down looking at the stars. Each one twinkled in the night sky, a gentle breeze blew over my body. It was so peaceful that I closed my eyes and was going to sleep. Until a voice called out and I sat up to look at the speaker. I looked across the small plain to see a man with short black hair, with dark gray eyes, who had three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek, he also had the number '69' tattooed on his left cheek.**_

"_**Still being lazy, Grimmjow?"**_

"_**It's not being lazy, it's called relaxing. You should try it, Hisagi."**_

_**He smiled. "Yeah whatever. Well I came here to see if you wanted to go get a drink."**_

_**I stood up and dusted off my black shihakusho, and put my zanpakutō in the white sash around my waist.**_

"_**I think I'll pass."**_

_**He arched a brow. "What, a fellow seated officer of the ninth division is passing up a drink?"**_

_**I sighed, "Cut the seated officer crap, it's annoying."**_

"_**Now you know how I felt when you did that to me when I became a seated. Now it's your turn."**_

"_**Che, whatever."**_

"_**We should celebrate you know."**_

"_**I told you no."**_

_**Hisagi began to pout, but I ignored it and began walking with him right next to me. We both stopped when we heard someone call our names.**_

"_**Hisagi, Grimmjow!"**_

_**We turned around to see Renji running and waving at us. Once he reached us he smiled and bowed.**_

"_**Hey Renji" Hisagi greeted.**_

"_**I was looking for you guys."**_

"_**What's up?" I arched a brow.**_

"_**Well I heard you became a seated officer, and thought we should celebrate. If you want." He pushed his index fingers together as he said the last part.**_

"_**Sure, sounds fun." I smiled.**_

_**He looked surprised. "Really?"**_

"_**Sure, why not." I smiled even more.**_

"_**Ok, we can celebrate at your regular spot. And I'll see if the others want to come."**_

_**Renji turned around, and ran back to where the others were probably at. I turned to see Hisagi with a frown, and his arms crossed over his chest.**_

"_**What's with the frown?"**_

"_**You say 'no' to me, but when it comes to the guy you're in love with you say 'yes'."**_

"_**Yeah, so?" I began walking to our regular place to celebrate stuff.**_

"_**Why don't you just tell him how you feel?"**_

"_**Cause."**_

"_**Cause what?"**_

"_**It's complicated."**_

"_**I seen you deal with tough situations, but telling someone how you feel is complicated?"**_

_**I blushed. "Yeah."**_

"_**Hahahaha!"**_

_**I blushed even more. "Shut up, Hisagi!"**_

_**- At the regular spot -**_

_**When Hisagi and me arrived we were met with our friends, which were Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rukia, Momo, Izuru, Rangiku and Renji. We all drank sake and laughed about jokes and past experiences. Ikkaku and Yumichika even told about when they first met Captain Kenpachi, and how Ikkaku lost so easily. We also heard how Renji and Rukia met, which was kind of sad when they talked about their passed friends. The party soon started to come to a close, and everyone began to leave except Renji, who was outside. I went outside to see Renji, but he wasn't outside.**_

"_**Up here."**_

_**I looked up to where the voice was, and it came from from Renji who was on the roof. I climbed up and took a seat next to him.**_

"_**Thanks for the party."**_

"_**No problem, Grimmjow."**_

_**It started to become quiet, awkwardly quiet. I looked up to see the stars, which hadn't changed from the last time I saw them.**_

"_**Um Renji, I need to-"**_

_**I was cut off by a pair of lips, which to my surprise belong to Renji. I wanted to kiss back but pulled away.**_

"_**What's wrong Grimmjow?"**_

"_**No, I can't do this to you, your drunk."**_

"_**I'm not drunk. And I love you, Grimmjow, ever since you entered the academy."**_

_**I looked at him, he was looking down at his feet. I could tell he was going to say more, but I climbed on top of him. He had a surprised look, but it changed into a gentle, calm one. I pressed my lips against his once more, and he returned it with his. You could say that was my first lover and well, my first time having sex...with a guy of course.

* * *

**_

**Seishin:** Yo readers, pretty good uh?

**Hisagi:** Most defiantly.

**Seishin:** Yeah, but now my eyes need rest for staring at a computer for three/ five hours straight writing. *Yawn* Hope you enjoyed reading and please review.**  
**


	15. Unfinished Mission!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach._  
Italic: Thoughts**  
Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_**  
Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Unfinished Mission?

* * *

- Grimmjow's Room Normal P.O.V -

Grimmjow opened his heavy eyes lids, and stared at the white ceiling. He then tried to remember the dream he had had, but couldn't because it was all a blur. Then he sat up in the bed and looked at the sleeping red head, he did remember what they did last night. Grimmjow grabbed the night before clothes and tossed them into the pamper, then entered the bathroom to take a warm shower.

- Renji's P.O.V -

I opened my heavy lids, after ten or fifteen minutes without the warmth at my side. I then sat up to rub the sleep out of my eyes and took a look around the room. That's when I remembered that I had slept with Grimmjow, but also in my dream. Which was odd, because, well, I thought the dreams would have stopped by now, or maybe last night felt so good I had to dream about it. That was probably it.

Then I heard the shower stop, Grimmjow came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at me and smirked, but I was too focused on the drops of water that fell from his hair and ran down his nice toned body.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked without removing his smirk.

"Trying to seduce me this morning?" I smiled while tilting my head to the side, which revealed to me that my hair wasn't in a ponytail.

"Maybe" he answered in a husky voice.

Grimmjow crawled onto the bed, and made his way on top of me.

"Are you sure you want to get dirty again, cause you already took a bath." I smirked.

"Well this time we can take one together" he whispered in my ear.

- Normal P.O.V -

Before the two could do anything there was a knock at the door, Grimmjow looked to the door and called to the person without moving from where he was.

"What is it!"

"Sorry to disturb you, Master Grimmjow, but Lord Aizen has called a meeting for everyone to attend."

"Shit! Aizen." Grimmjow growled.

"Oh fuck, I forgot about!" Renji panicked.

"So let's just not go."

Renji gave Grimmjow a blank expression, then pushed him off the bed to the floor.

"What the fuck, Renji?"

"This is bad, so bad." Renji covered his face with his hands.

"What do you mean?"

"If Aizen finds out that we slept together, you're dead."

"So it's not like you're dating him."

"I did, and well he made this one guy who was, well, just talking with me...disappear."

"Then we just keep it a secret."

"Sounds good, but what about the meeting? I don't having any clothes."

"I'll get them, alright?"

Grimmjow got dressed then went to Renji's room to get him some clothes. Upon arriving he met an arrancar who was at Renji's door. The arrancar was there to tell Renji about the meeting, but Grimmjow dismissed him and told him he'd tell Renji. He entered the apartment and looked around, it was almost like his, except less doors and rooms. Grimmjow then grabbed what he came for and left, but a fox was near to see.

The espada arrived back to the lieutenant and gave him his clothes. Renji took a bath then got dressed. Grimmjow told his fracciónes that if any of them said a word that Renji slept here, he'd shove a hollow so far up their ass that the only way to get it out was if they ceroed themselves. When Renji came out of Grimmjow's room he suggested that they shouldn't walk together, which Grimmjow agreed on. Once everyone was in Aizen's throne room the meeting began.

- Renji's P.O.V -

I looked around the room and noticed everyone that I had met was here, and some others who I hadn't. That's when I spotted Grimmjow across the room sitting with his fracciónes right behind him, while I was on the other side standing next to Gin.

"So where were ya, Renji?" Gin whispered to me.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"I saw Grimmjow go in then out of ya's room with a pair of ya's clothes."

"I'll tell you about it later, alright."

"OK." he smiled.

Aizen coughed. "If you two are done whispering over there, we can get started, no?"

We both looked over to see Aizen looking at us, but mostly me.

"Yes" me and Gin said.

"Everyone knows that Ulquiorra and Yammy went to the world living on a mission. Then I asked Ulquiorra to go the living World again to gather more information. Ulquiorra, show everyone everything from the beginning."

"Yes sir." Ulquiorra bowed slightly.

Ulquiorra reached for his left eye, he pulled it out, then crushed it. The particles flew in the air and around the room. Everyone closed their eyes and I did the same. I saw everything Ulquiorra had seen when he was in the human world, from the fight of Yammy vs Ichigo to his recon missions. My heart sank watching what happened to Chad and Orihime, because I'm with the people who did it to them and I'm treating them, except Yammy and Zommari, like friends. I wondered how they were doing now after so many days without me. Then Ulquiorra explained why he didn't kill Ichigo.

"That's stupid!"

I look to where the voice came from, it was Grimmjow, he was glaring at Ulquiorra who was standing in the middle of the room.

"I'd have killed that sorry punk with my first attack, and you had an extension on your mission too."

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra turned to him.

"It doesn't matter what type of logic you use. If the word kill appears in your orders, then it's obvious that you're supposed to just go ahead and kill the person."

"What is your take on this, Renji?" Aizen looked from the two to me.

"Um, I have nothing to share on the matter." I looked to the ground.

"But surely you do, since you fought him before." Aizen smiled.

I looked up to Aizen. "He's strong, I guess, but if Ulquiorra didn't see him as a threat then there's nothing to worry about."

"Very well then, this meeting is over." Aizen announced.

Everyone was leaving the room, except for Grimmjow who was glaring at me. I told Gin that I'd see him later, and he waved good-bye to me. I walked over to Grimmjow who was now standing, and looking in the opposite direction. Once I reached him I stood three feet away from him and sighed.

"Why are you mad?" I broke the silence and he turned to face me.

"Why did you agree with Ulquiorra?" he frowned.

"Is that why you're upset?"

"No. You were trying to protect that guy, weren't you." I looked to the ground when he mentioned Ichigo.

"He's a friend, ok."

"He's the enemy, and Ulquiorra was soft on that punk!"

I glared. "What the hell? That enemy is a friend of mine!"

"Well, not anymore. My fracción and I are going to the world of the living to finish Ulquiorra's mission."

My eyes widened as he walked past me, I didn't know what to say or what to do. I turned around to watch him head out the double doors.

"...Grimmjow..."

* * *

**Seishin: ...There's going to be a fight scene in the next chapter. Problem is can't write fight scenes, but I'll try my best.**

**Gin: That's the way to do it Seishin. *smiles***

**Aizen: Alright Gin you can stop smiling. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please review. **

**Gin: *smiling* I think my face is stuck like this Aizen. *smiling*  
**


	16. Broken hearts of 2 Friends

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach._  
Italic: Thoughts**  
Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_**  
Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Broken hearts of 2 Friends

* * *

My eyes widened as he walked past me, I didn't know what to say or what to do. I turned around to watch him head out the double doors.

"...Grimmjow..."

I ran to the doors to maybe stop him, but once I got there, he was gone. I had to figure out a way to stop Grimmjow before he got in trouble, and before he hurt anyone. But first I had to figure out a way to get to the human world, I began coming up with a way to the world of the living. That's when Szayel popped into my head, he surely knew something.

- Szayel's Laboratory Normal P.O.V -

Renji arrived at Szayels' and entered, finding the scientist mixing liquids. The Espada looked up from his work, and smiled at the lieutenant.

"Can I help you with anything, Renji?"

Renji took a deep breath. "Do you know a way to get me to the human world?"

"Ah~ I see, you want to stop Grimmjow." Szayel smirked.

Renji looked at the ground. "How...how do you know that?"

"I heard the whole conversation."

He frowned. "Will you help me, as a friend?"

Szayel smirked. "Friend. Here there are no friends. Only enemies, here you are eaten or you survive."

"But what-"

"Aizen's orders. I never liked Shinigami, their only use is to be experimented on."

Renji glared at him. "You bastard!"

"Mostly everyone is nice because we can tell that you're special to Aizen...his pet."

"I'm not his pet!"

"Oh that's right, you're Grimmjow's."

Renji was shocked. "What?"

"My brother told me. How he easily got you into his bed, then stripped you down. Then fucked you."

"Shut up! Just Shut up!"

Renji felt the tears growing, but left the place before they ran down his face. He walked down a couple of hallways before he couldn't walk anymore, and sat on the floor and let more tears run down. Renji looked up when he heard foot steps, they were Nnoitras' who stopped in front of Renji. He looked down at Renji's face and saw the puffy red eyes and dried up tear trails.

"Why are you crying?"

He looked to the ground. "Why did we drink, Nnoitra?"

"Uh?"

"Why did you suggested to drink, back then?"

"To drink-"

Renji looked up at him, his eyes narrowed. "Was it Aizen's orders? And don't lie."

"Yeah."

With that Nnoitra turned and began walking, but stopped when Renji said something.

"That was the only reason, right?"

"Yeah, cause I don't like Soul Reapers." He turned to look at Renji. "And they're only good for having sex, like Szayel told me."

Nnoitra continued walking, then after a couple of minutes Renji stood up and began to head to his room. As he was walking he began to think about why he had come here, which was to get help from Aizen, but now it was only causing pain. From Grimmjow to all the people he thought were friends, the name Grimmjow echoed in Renji's head. Grimmjow did cause him pain about his friends and what he was about to do, but hearing his name made him feel a little better.

"You seem upset."

Renji stopped walking and looked up to see Ulquiorra.

"Yeah, just a little."

"I heard what Szayel and Nnoitra said. Did..."

"The answer to that is yes, does Aizen know yet?"

"No but when you come back probably."

Renji sent him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"You want to stop Grimmjow."

"Yeah."

"Here, this bracelet will hide your spiritual pressure and gives you more power when you need."

Ulquiorra handed Renji the silver ring, and opened a garganta.

"Why?"

"You're my superior, and we're..."

Ulquiorra turned around and began to head down the hall.

"You better hurry because Grimmjow already left and so did his fracción."

Renji bowed and whispered thank you, which Ulquiorra heard then turned around the corner. The lieutenant snapped the bracelet on, and entered the rip in the hall which closde after he had entered.

- Urahara's Shop -

"Man, what's going on? All that spiritual pressure is incredible" Jinta said as he stepped out of the shop.

Farther out, Toushiro, Rangiku, and Ikkaku were all engaged in a battle. As soon as Jinta went on the roof of the shop he was met with one of Grimmjow's fracción, he had brown eyes and blonde hair, his name was Yylfordt Grantz.

"Che, a kid, I was hoping for a stronger opponent. But I guess you'll have to do" Yylfordt said, then charged forward.

"Roar, Zabimaru!"

Yylfordt pulled out his zanpakutō to protect himself from the blade, which pushed him back a couple of feet in the air. The Arrancar looked across from him to find Renji, who is still in his arrancar outfit. The lieutenant narrowed his eyes at Yylfordt.

"I order you to go back to Las Noches!" Renji yelled

Jinta was shocked. "...Pineapple head..." Jinta whispered to himself.

Yylfordt just smirked. "You're not the boss of me...pet."

Renji glared. "Then die!"

Renji then unleashed his bankai Hihiō Zabimaru and Yylfordt unleashed his resurrección form Del Toro. The lieutenant swung Zabimaru at Yylfordt who easily dodged, then the Arrancar fired a cero. Renji quickly brought his weapon back just in time to block the attack. They continued assaulting each other, gaining buries and scratches.

"Tired yet, pet" Yylfordt panted.

"Stop calling me that!"

The lieutenant swung his zanpakutō again, but Yylfordt dodged it because it was much slower than his last attacks.

_Damn! I'm getting tired but I have to beat him, and then hurry and find Grimmjow._

"Hahaha, how pathetic. You have no chance on beating the fifteenth arrancar! You're going to need more power than you have."

_That's right! Ulquiorra's bracelet, but how do I use it?_

Renji closed his eyes and began to focus on gathering power from the bracelet. Yylfordt frowned and decided it was time to end this battle, he charged full force at Renji. The bracelet began to glow green. Yylfordt didn't notice at first, but when the color began to glow over Renji's skin, he did. Also, Renji's spiritual pressure began to sky rocket, Yylfordt stopped, terrified.

"Hikōtsu Taihō!" Renji roared as Zabimaru made his way to Yylfordt and fired a large ray of red light.

Yylfordt was nothing more than ash in the wind, naming Renji the victor. The lieutenant's zanpakutō returned to its original form, and Renji sheathed it in it's proper place. Renji began to look for Grimmjow's presence, which he located quickly due to the fact that Ichigo was there too.

"Renji!"

Renji looked to the voice, and saw Jinta. Renji turned away and flashed-stepped to where Grimmjow was. He appeared on the sidewalk of the city and looked around.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

Renji quickly ran down the street to the direction of the voice. When he arrived, Ichigo was in a crater, and Grimmjow was in the air with a large scar on his chest.

"Ichigo!" Renji called and Ichigo looked to the side in surprise.

"Renji...but...how...where have you been?"

"It's a long story." Renji smiled seeing his friend was still alive.

"Renji, what took you so long?" Grimmjow smirked.

The two watched as Grimmjow made his way to the ground where they were. Ichigo tried to get into a fighting stance but failed, and Renji rushed over to support him but Grimmjow stopped him with words.

"Stop right there, I wouldn't do that, Renji."

"How do you know Renji, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked confused.

Grimmjow looked at Renji who was giving him puppy dog eyes to not tell Ichigo, but Grimmjow dismissed it.

"He's been staying with me. And we've been having a good time, especially in bed. "

Ichigo looked to Renji to hear him say it wasn't true, but he noticed the white garment Renji was wearing.

"Renji, how could you. They attack our friends, and you slept with him!"

"Ichigo, please, I can explain."

Ichigo glared at him. "I don't want to hear your bullshit. I can't even look at you right now, and I can't believe I'm friends with someone like you."

Suddenly a garganta was opened and Tōsen came out, he told Renji and Grimmjow to come back to Las Noches now. Tōsen entered, then Grimmjow, but Renji waited for a while to say something to Ichigo before entering also.

Renji frowned. "Then I guess were not friends anymore, Kurosaki."

It was a whisper but Ichigo heard and his eyes softened, he looked up to say something, but the garganta was gone. Ichigo slammed his fist into the ground, and tears began to fall, then it began to rain like the sky was also in pain.

"I'm sorry Renji."

* * *

**Seishin: How was the fight scene? I know this chapter was kinda sad and stuff, but hey it was hurtful stuff that need to be said i mean wrote.**

**Renji: *sob sob* *emo emo* (whispers) Ichigo**

**Seishin: *frowning* I think i over did it. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.**


	17. You broke it, Now can you fix it?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach._  
Italic: Thoughts**  
Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_**  
Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

You broke it. Now can you fix it?

* * *

As Tōsen, Grimmjow, and Renji arrived in Las Noches they were greeted by a fox. The blind man of the group continued walking to their destination, while Gin stopped Renji so they could talk.

"Renji-kun? I'm surprised to see ya here."

"I'm not in the mood Gin." Renji face was emotionless almost like Ulquiorra's.

"Che, gonna cry?" Grimmjow smirked.

Instead of replying to Grimmjow's comment, Renji began walking again to where they were summoned. Grimmjow smirk disappeared and turned into a frown, he quickly caught up with Renji and was walking right beside him. Gin decided it was best to leave the two to bicker, because he knew what was happening. As the two were walking Grimmjow looked to his side to see what Renji was thinking about, but his expression was too much like Ulquiorra's. This was bothering him because he could usually tell what someone like Renji was thinking about, but right now he couldn't.

"Che, your being pathetic" the Sexta said to try to provoke the other.

"..." Renji let the words fly over his head like they weren't for him.

"...Say something."

"..." The same response.

Grimmjow sighed. "Look, I'm sorry."

"..." Still no reply.

Grimmjow was starting to get upset with this game, or whatever you'd call it. He didn't like many things, like the three ex-shinigamis, people who looked down on him, and being ignored. The espada grabbe the other's collar and slammed him against the wall, he glared at him. But Renji's head was turned to the side so he wasn't looking at the person in front of him. The lieutenant's eyes were dull and void of life, Grimmjow noticed.

"Look at me damn it!" Grimmjow growled.

Renji kept his gaze to the floor, Grimmjow started to feel a little guilty. The espada loosened his grip, but smashed his lips on the other's. He felt the cold hollowness of the other's lips, which were supposed to be warm and loving. Grimmjow pulled back to looked at Renji, but his eyes were closed. When he opened them they were dull and empty. Had Grimmjow crossed the line in Karakura, had he hurt someone he...loved dearly? The lieutenant turned on his heels, and began walking to where Tōsen was heading with a guilty espada right behind him.

- Throne Room Grimmjow's P.O.V. -

When the three of us arrived, we were greeted by Aizen. He was seated on his throne with his freak smile on, and greeted us with his god tone.

"Welcome back, Grimmjow and Renji. Kaname, you may leave."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Tōsen bowed and left, but gave me a glare before disappeared.

"Renji, can you explain why you were in the human world with Grimmjow?"

"I wasn't with him, I was getting him." Renji's tone was cold-hearted.

I looked at Renji again, he still had the same expression as in the hall. I wanted to say something that would snap him out of it, but I couldn't think of anything that would.

_**I was sitting at a bar, and I stared into the golden liquid in my cup. I wanted it to give me an answer on how to solve my problem. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to find Renji smiling. He took a seat next to me, and looked at me with a concerned look.**_

"_**Is something wrong with the third seat of the ninth division?"**_

"_**You know when you use that title it annoys me."**_

"_**I know." He suddenly had a goofy grin on his face.**_

"_**What's with that face?"**_

"_**Oh nothing." His tone was now playful.**_

"_**Nothing that sounds like something?" I arched a brow.**_

_**He stood up and went out the door, while I payed for my drink and got up to follow him. When I stepped outside he was waiting for me, and still had that goofy grin on his face.**_

"_**If you want to find out, you have to follow me." This time he was smirking.**_

_**Renji turned around and started running to the Seireitei, with me right behind him. We went through many halls and turns, until he stopped at a door. He smiled at me before walking in. I entered right after him. It was strange when I looked around the room, it seemed so familiar. When he entered another room, which I recognized to be...my bedroom! I walked in, but didn't see Renji, then I heard a click. Renji had locked the door.**_

_**The smirk was plastered on his face as he slowly walked over to me. He press his hand on my chest, which caused me to sit on the edge of the bed. Renji knelt down and place his head on me knees.**_

"_**You seem so~ stressed." I felt his hands remove one of my sandals.**_

"_**Just a little." Then he removed the other, after that the socks.**_

"_**Well, I'm going to make you feel better~" His hand was gliding up my leg.**_

"_**Really." I smirked when his hand reached my sash.**_

"_**Oh~ yes really." **_

_**He untied the sash, and elegantly removed it and tossed it to the side. Renji removed his sandals, socks, and sash. In a blink of an eye he removed his and my hakama. I quickly removed the top part of my shihakusho, but Renji kept his on. I arched a brow, and he only shook his head, then got back to rest his head on my knees. He rubbed the inner part of my thigh, which caused my member to twitch a little in anticipation.**_

"_**Playing dirty, uh, Renji."**_

_**He smirked at what I said, then he grabbed my member and started sucking on it. I gripped the sheets beneath me, it felt so heavenly.**_

"_**Ah~"**_

_**His tongue slid up and down, it was too much to handle but I managed not thrust into his wet cavern. He flicked the tip of my member with the end of his tongue, and that set me off. I threw myself on top of him and we landed on the floor. I was hungry, and he was on the menu. I bit and sucked all over his chest. He moaned in delight and I relished the beautiful sound. But when I thrust into him, well, let's say that was gorgeous music.**_

- Aizen's P.O.V. -

When I stepped down from my throne to talk with Renji face to face, I noticed that Grimmjow's face was flushed and he seemed zoned out. Then I looked at Renji who was also in the same condition.  
Interesting, so it's that deep, uh? I looked back at Grimmjow who seemed to be coming back, and immediately looked at me, surprised to see me, while Renji immediately looked to the ground. Both of their faces were still flushed. I walked over to Grimmjow, and gave him an order.

"Fix what happened to Renji, now." I whispered and went out the door, leaving the two alone.

* * *

**Seishin: Yeah I left it at a cliffhanger...I think? I know it's short but hey I try my best to make it long.**

**Gin: Hehehe. I wonder what Grimmy is going to do now.**

**Seishin: I wonder that too. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	18. The Game of Chess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach._  
Italic: Thoughts**  
Bold & Italic: Dreams/visions**_**  
Bold: Flashbacks**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

The Game of Chess

* * *

- Renji's P.O.V -

When I heard Aizen walked out, I looked down to my feet. I wanted to say something to Grimmjow but nothing came out, and he also seemed like he had nothing to say. I wanted to tell him everything, my visions/dreams of him before we met. When I turned around to face him he was already in front of me, then I was embraced by a hug from him. The only thing I did was hugging him tight, then I cried into his chest. It was like he and I were connected in many ways. That's when I realized that we were now sitting on the floor.

- Normal P.O.V -

Soon the two were disposing their clothes, while letting their tongues dance with each other. Renji pushed Grimmjow's thighs apart, and sunk his head to the panther's member. The lieutenant started sucking on it, he slid his tongue up and down the long shaft which caused the espada to moan. Grimmjow tried to control himself from thrusting into the red head's mouth. Renji began licking on the hard cock, which caused the panther to shudder at the warm yet cool touch.

The Shinigami removed his head from between the espada's thighs, and crawled on top of him. He sat up, took a hold of Grimmjow's member again, and positioned it at his entrance. Renji made sure it was deep inside of him, before he started rocking. The two moaned and groaned to the electrifying pleasure that jolted through their bodies, as they created a rhythm. Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly, realizing that he had closed them, and looked at Renji who had his eyes shut tight while moaning.

Grimmjow suddenly knocked Renji out of his sex highness when he pushed the lieutenant onto his back. The arrancar thrust into Renji, who moaned and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist to make him go deeper. The Sexta increased his speed, and louder moans started to fill the room. Soon the moans turned into a name, which pleased the espada very much.

- Outside the room -

When Aizen left the two in the room he closed the door right behind him, and stood outside the room. He stood there with his back against the door, without saying a single word. He heard everything in the room, which he only brought out a dark and sinister smirk to his face. Suddenly a fox appeared and waited for the lord to walk with him. Once the lord reach him they began walking together.

"I've never seen ya so happy before." Gin noticed.

"Let's say that all the pawns are in their correct position." Aizen smiled.

"Mmm, sounds like ya took care of the small pawns."

"Let's not forget the rooks, knights and the bishops."

Gin arched a brow. "What about the queen?"

Aizen smirked. "She'll be approaching soon."

Gin smiled. "Then that means the king will be defenseless, no?"

"Then I will call check mate."

"Game set and matched." Gin chuckled.

- Karakura -

After his encounter with Renji and Grimmjow, Ichigo had explained to Urahara and the rest about Renji. Ichigo explained that he was going to become stronger, and bring back their red headed friend. Toushiro agreed with Ichigo and said he was also going, but told Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika to stay. Rukia, Chad and Orihime also agreed to go, but Ichigo told Orihime not to come. But the captain enforced she should go because she had mastered the art of healing, also nobody knew really how to heal others well.

After discussing what to do Ichigo had gone to Shinji to learn how to control his hollow side. While the Captain and Urahara helped the other three train, but Kisuke had gone to explain things to Uryū first. The only thing that they didn't do was inform Soul Society about their mission, but Toushiro told the three that were staying that if they were gone more than four days to inform the head Captain.

- Las Noches -

After the two had finished and got dressed Renji curled up in Grimmjow's arms, and had gone to sleep. Grimmjow sat in the large room on the floor with his lover curled close to his body, he would have taken Renji back to his room but the doors were locked. In any other room they could have just blasted the doors down, but the room was suppressing their powers. It seemed when Aizen had left he had activated something to keep the two in. Two hours later the double doors opened a crack, two blankets, two pillows were put in the room, and a tray with food also.

Even when the door was open Grimmjow could feel that his powers were still suppressed, then the doors closed and Renji sat up in Grimmjow's lap. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and looked at Grimmjow who was smirking.

"Did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, you were warm." You could tell he was still not fully awake by his drowsy tone.

Grimmjow sat Renji beside him, then walked across the room to get the items brought in. Renji had a confused look on his face, when Grimmjow placed the tray of food in front of him.

"Aizen locked the doors and there is something suppressing my powers" Grimmjow explained.

Renji had now realized that his powers were also suppressed, they were being imprisoned. But it didn't bother Renji at all, because he was just glad that Grimmjow was with him. The lieutenant took a bite of the bread that was on the tray, he offered some to the espada but he turned it down.

"You're going to need your strength."

He thought about what Grimmjow had said, then his face flushed bright red at the thought. Grimmjow laughed at Renji.

"I wasn't talking about that, but yeah, you're going to need your strength for that too." Grimmjow smirked.

"Pervert." Renji glared.

"Hey you're the one who thought of it!"

The two stared at each other for about a couple of minutes, then Grimmjow broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about you and the shinigami." Grimmjow turned his head to the side.

"It's alright, I knew it was going to happen anyways." Renji frowned.

Grimmjow leaned over and cupped Renji's face, and pulled him in for a kiss. The other wrapped his arms around the espada's neck, to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart and smirked at each other.

"As long as I have my strong protector I have nothing to worry about." Renji grinned.

* * *

**Seishin: Sorry again about putting it on Hiatus  
**

**Gin: *sad* We won't get to be in stories anymore than.  
**

**Seishin: Don't worry you might be in the other stories am going to write.  
**

**Aizen: Well that's obvious for we are the best characters in Bleach  
**

**Gin: *smiles* Yeah!  
**

**Seishin: Well in my book your both tie for fifth. *whispers* Grimmjow and Hichigo are both tied for first.  
**


	19. Turning the Hour glass

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Turning the Hour glass

* * *

The sun was at it's peak shining down it's heated gaze on the spirits below in Inuzuri, but to the people down below it was normal for this time of year. In a shady alley a boy that looked around the age of ten was hiding behind barrels, he has light-blue and spiky hair with three small bangs falling on his forehead which his eyes were the seem color, and also has green marks in the corners below them. He wore a navy color yukata with a white almost looking grey obi around his waist. The young boy was breathing heavy and trying to regain his breath that he lost from running.

He quickly covered his mouth with his hands once he heard foot steps near, the noise belong to the people after him. They grumbled and grunted when they lost the boy again for the sixth time that week, it seem they had lost more profit again do to the boys sticky hands. Once they decide to gave up and head back to their shops the bluenette stood up and looked around. He had a big grin on his face once he realize he lost the adult idiots again, he then pulled out the two apples he stole from his yukata. The boys eyes brighten up at the sight of his reward, and was about to chomp down on one until a familiar voice startled him.

"Starting trouble again Grimmjow." the voice said emotionless

The bluenette known as Grimmjow yelled in fright then fell on his bottom. After dusting himself off Grimmjow glared at the one who starlted him, the boy also looked around ten like Grimmjow but was shorter then him. The boy had fairly short messy black hair, which part of his bangs fell between his eyes. His skin was pale white and had a black upper lip, his green eyes had slit-shaped pupils similar to a cat's., and has teal lines that descend from his eyes making it look like he was crying. The green eyed boy also wore a yukata but his was olive green with a white obi.

"Ulquiorra what is your problem sneaking up on me like that?"

Ulquiorra didn't reply to Grimmjow's question, and only stared at the bluenette. Grimmjow sighed and handed Ulquiorra the other apple, then the two went on their way. The streets of Inuzuri were crowded then ever with tons of people at each food stand. Which allow the two young boys to fill themselves on their walk to the river. Once the two reached the river they began walking parallel to it to reach their small house, which wasn't really their house but a place they found and took over. It was a small shack made of wood with some parts made of bamboo, to fix small holes.

The inside was filled with hay that the two gather, and contain two rugged blankets. Grimmjow jump into one of the piles of hay, which he claimed as his, and decide to take a nap. Ulquiorra on the other hand stared at him then headed back out to let the other rest. The green eye boy kept walking parallel of the river til he reached two other kids that looked around his age in the water. He did not approach them or made his presence known, only kept a distance between him and them. Ulquiorra watch as the two argued about something, which he assumed it was probably about the fish they were trying to catch.

One of them was a female, she had peach skin, violet-colored eyes, and black hair, with one strand of hair hanging between her eyes. She wore a light-purple yukata with dark purple cherry blossoms on it, with a dark purple obi. The other was a male, he also had peach skin, brown-colored eyes, and crimson hair which was in a high ponytail. He wore a beige yukata with a white turning grey obi. Ulquiorra stared at the two who were making themselves look like fools, especially arguing about fish while fishing. Suddenly Ulquiorra was pushed to the ground which the loud 'thud' caused the two in the river to look in Ulquiorra's direction.

The green eyed boy sat up and stared at the one who pushed him, he should have guess it was Grimmjow. The bluenette only snickered at his fallen friend, for he accomplished something others couldn't do, which was make Ulquiorra angry. The others emerald eyes had a flare of anger in them, but quickly disappear when the two from the river came along. Ulquiorra stood up and dusted himself off while Grimmjow had his famous grin on.

"Are you alright?" the violet-colored eye girl asked

"I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Why did you push him down?" the one with the ponytail asked Grimmjow

"It was kinda like payback, right Ulqui."

The two new arrivals looked to each other then stared at the other two with confused looks. Grimmjow busted into a fit of laughter while Ulquiorra sighed and rolled his eyes.

"My names Ulquiorra and this is Grimmjow." Grimmjow laughter die down after Ulquiorra introduce them

"Rukia and this is Renji."

After the four introduce themselves Rukia and Renji went back into the river to try and catch fish again. This time Grimmjow and Ulquiorra decide to help them. After six long hours of Grimmjow cursing the fish out and Renji falling on his bottom do to Grimmjow, they had finally caught enough fish. Grimmjow invited Rukia and Renji to their house to share the fish and a place for them to sleep. The four walked along the river each carrying at least two medium size fish to their new home together. The sun was now setting, it's heated gaze dimmed down and revealed it's colors of red, orange and yellow to the spirits.

This is the beginning of the pouring sand, the count down has begun.

* * *

**Hyou: Yo this story is back! Sorry it's short but I didn't want to spill the beans too much.**

**Gin: Yeah, I'm back too! *hugs Aizen, Aizen has WTF? face***

**Hyou: So hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**


	20. Turning the Hour glass 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Turning the Hour glass 2

* * *

- Couple Years Later -

The streets of Inuzuri were busy like always which was a advantage for two young men. The two were in a alley coming up with a plan, they both looked around eighteen. Nothing had change much about the two trouble making teens except their height, and also the one with the red hair had tattoo for eye brows but nothing much else changed. Renji took a look around the corner then leaned back into the shadows of the alley.

"There's a load of fruits on the sixth stand left side Grimmjow."

(grinning) "Alright on my signal."

The two exited the dark alley which caused the stand owners to tense up, for they knew the two were going to steal something. Walking by the stands Grimmjow grinned at each shop owner's face that were full of fright while Renji had his hands behind his head walking causal next to the bluenette. Once they reached the fifth stand they both bolted to their destination and claimed their prize. After a good distance between the angry shop owner Renji and Grimmjow reach the river and took a seat by it. The two stared at the basket of fruit they collected, they both took out a apple and were about to eat til a voice stop them.

"Causing trouble again you two."

Renji yelled in fright and nearly drop this food, while Grimmjow bit into his like he could care less. The red head looked up to see Rukia and Ulquiorra, Rukia looked upset while Ulquiorra looked emotionless like always.

"Ulquiorra you could have giving me a heart attack!" Renji frowned

"If you practice on finding spiritual pressure then maybe you wouldn't be startled." Grimmjow chomped on his apple again.

"I see your able to detect me now Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said while picking up a banana

"You two are such a pain you know that." Rukia sighed after getting some grapes

"Whatever, where have you two been?" Grimmjow asked

"We heard something about someone arriving in town, you two want to come?" Rukia said plopping another grape in her mouth

"Sure." Renji and Grimmjow said unison

After finishing the rest of their food the four headed into the center of town where they heard that someone was going to be there. When they arrived they noticed a man on a box shouting about something, but everyone ignore him while some listen then walked away. The man wore a black robe and had a sword on his hip, and the four knew he was a Soul Reaper. The three males were going to leave when they noticed Rukia already talking to the Soul Reaper, so they when over to where she was.

"What is a Soul Reaper doing here?" Rukia asked the man

"I'm looking for new recruits, and it seem you look like a potential candidate?" Rukia's eyes lit up at his words

"Sorry I don't think we're interested." Renji announced

"I'm game to be a Soul Reaper." Everyone looked at Grimmjow like he was crazy even the Soul Reaper

"Why would you be a Soul Reaper Grimmjow, it sounds unlike you." Ulquiorra said what everyone was thinking

"Cause you get to carry a zanpakutō, beat people/hollows up, and you live in a luxury place."

Rukia and Ulquiorra agree with Grimmjow, but Renji was still unsure about coming a Soul Reaper.

"Don't worry as long as we stick together there's nothing to worry about Renji." Grimmjow suggested

Renji looked to the bluenette and smiled at his words. He then nodded in agreement, which cause the Soul Reaper to jump in joy for he found four strong new recruits in one day.

The sand is pouring, it's a matter of time before it stops.

* * *

**Hyou: *cough cough* Sadly I'm sick and stuff. Sorry it's short again, but like I said last time 'I don't want to spill all the beans just yet'.**

**Grimmjow: Yo Hyou, when are we going to get back to where we left off on chapter 18?**

**Renji: What's the rush Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: Nothing, just want to fuck you again.**

**Renji: ...*blushes*...**

**Hyou: *sneezes* We'll get back to chapter 18 after chapter 21 ok.**

**Grimmjow: Good. Hope you enjoy (better have) reading and please (better) review.  
**


	21. Turning the Hour glass 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach. **

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Turning the Hour glass 3

* * *

- Couple Years Later -

It was bright and early in the Seireitei, which Renji decided to take a walk that day. He walked in silence as he journey to a unknown destination, but his mind was focus on one thing. Three nights ago events were still fresh in his mind, the celebration for Grimmjow in becoming a seated officer in the ninth division. And let's not forget right after his and Grimmjow's night of passion, which meant they were a item. Every time he thought about him and Grimmjow, he would blush madly about it.

_Grimmjow and I been friends since we were little, then I developed feelings for him when we enter the Academy._

Renji let out a sigh, he was such a girl, blushing about your crush even when your dating him.

"Out for a morning stroll Renji."

The six seated officer turned around to find his Captain smiling at him. Renji gave a slight bow and returned the smile back to him.

"Yeah, are you also Captain Aizen?"

"Most certainly. Can we walk together?"

"Oh yes Captain."

The two continue walking and had a nice conversation about a lot things. Up ahead of them was Grimmjow who spotted Renji and started walking to him. But anger flicker in his eyes when he noticed Aizen, he always suspected that he was up to something. The truth is when he found out Renji was in Aizen's squad Grimmjow didn't like the idea, he knew Aizen like Renji even when he's taken Aizen still tries to make a move. Sadly Renji doesn't notice Aizen's 'I love you and want to f-you' moves, cause the red head pretty much has his eyes on someone which was good for Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimmjow." Renji smiled, while Aizen frowned a little but quickly smile also

"I've been looking for you, Rukia wanted to talk you about something."

Renji nodded and went to Rukia's room, leaving the other two alone with each other. Soon the air around the two grew tense, Grimmjow began to walk away but Aizen stopped him.

"Captain Yammato has assign me to a task and asked for you to come."

Grimmjow didn't like the idea about going on a mission with this man, but the head Captain wanted him to go. The two went off to where their mission was going to be, but the two fail to notice a green eyed creature listening in.

- Somewhere in a Forest -

Grimmjow had been walking with Aizen for at least an hour, and still haven't found a reason for being here. Soon they came to a stop when they entered a clearing in the forest, something didn't feel right for Grimmjow. He looked around the area and pulled out his zanpakutō.

"What's the meaning of this Aizen!"

The bluenette was furious as Aizen keep quiet and kept his back facing Grimmjow. He was about to attack the high ranking man, but quickly felt pain rip through him. Grimmjow look to his chest and found a sword went through him. Turning around to see the one who pierced him, he saw the fox like smile and gritted his teeth.

"Gin...you...bastard!"

Gin pull the blade from Grimmjow's body, while the seated officer stagger away from the two to a tree. He used the tree to hold himself up, and grabbed his chest. It was strange, there was no blood, no wound just pain, agonizing pain. Grimmjow let out heavy breaths and tried to control his shaking, but he couldn't he was so cold. Aizen and Gin stared at Grimmjow with wicked smiles, then Gin began making his way over to Grimmjow. At that moment the bluenette noticed Gin wasn't using his own zanpakutō, but another with purple liquid on it...was it poison! Grimmjow wanted to asked what the hell it was but his voice failed him, was he going to die...then that would mean he was going to leave Renji.

Finding any strength he had Grimmjow was able to get into a fighting stance, but his arms became numb he couldn't swing his zanpakutō. Gin only smile more at Grimmjow's attempt to defend himself, he lifted the sword in the air and was going to bring it down on Grimmjow. The seated officer felt disgusted with himself for being so weak, as the blade slowly came down a sudden figure stopped the blade. Gin frown a bit but quickly smiled again, he flashed step back to Aizen's side.

"I was wondering when you would get here, Ulquiorra." Aizen said calmly

"What are you doing here Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow said after two minutes passed

"That's the thanks I get for saving you."

"Shoot to kill, Shinsō."

Ulquiorra quickly blocked Gin's zanpakutō, anyone who would try to stop such an attack would have broken their zanpakutō. But Ulquiorra was going to become a Captain in a few hours, so to him this was easy to block. A sudden pain rip through Ulquiorra like Grimmjow, the green and blue eye beings were surprise to find Aizen standing behind Ulquiorra with the sword Gin had early. The Aizen standing next to Gin shattered and became a zanpakutō. Grimmjow felt like killing Aizen who stood in front of him, but darkness consumed his vision causing him to pass out. Not soon after Ulquiorra was in the same state as Grimmjow on the ground.

"I wonder if ya's little concoction worked?"

"It will. They'll become Arrancars and anyone who knew them will forget them."

"Except us, since we drank that other liquid."

"If only the two didn't suspect me of anything, then it wouldn't have come down to this. They had so much potential. "

The two evil beings stared at the transforming figures, but to their disappointment they only became regular hollows. Aizen disposed both of them in Hueco Mundo, but put them in different locations. The evil master mind was going to kill the useless Hollows, but spared their lives since their the ones who brought Renji to Soul Society.

- Soul Society -

After Renji talked with Rukia, learning she will be in squad thirteen and other stuff. The red head made this way to a room in the ninth division, and upon entering noticed it was empty.

"I wonder where Grim-."

Renji looked around the room.

"Why did I come to this empty room?"

He continue to investigate the room, but came to a stop once he was outside. Renji looked at the small pond with koi in it, then soon after went onto the roof. Looking from above he noticed how beautiful the sun look from there.

_Is this my reason for coming here?_

_- _Hueco Mundo_ -_

Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked around the desert. Many question filled his mind, but he dismiss all of them. For the only thing he could think about was gaining power to be on top.

The sand has finally come to a stop, but it seems someone has turned the hour glass again.

The count down has begun again...

* * *

**Hyou: Yo everyone! I'm not sick anymore yeah!**

**Grimmjow: Good now we can get back to the main stuff.**

**Hyou: That's right Grimmy.**

**Gin: Yeah, can't wait!**

**Grimmjow: Shut up Gin. You guys know the drill; you better have enjoy the chapter and better review. **

**Hyou: . So cruel Grimmy**

**Grimmjow: Tsk. Whatever.  
**


	22. Mission Begins, and Change in Las Noches

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach.**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Mission Begins, and Change in Las Noches

* * *

~RECAP~

The Shinigami removed his head from between the espada's thighs, and crawled on top of him. He sat up, took a hold of Grimmjow's member again, and positioned it at his entrance. Renji made sure it was deep inside of him, before he started rocking. The two moaned and groaned to the electrifying pleasure that jolted through their bodies, as they created a rhythm. Grimmjow opened his eyes slowly, realizing that he had closed them, and looked at Renji who had his eyes shut tight while moaning.

Grimmjow suddenly knocked Renji out of his sex highness when he pushed the lieutenant onto his back. The arrancar thrust into Renji, who moaned and wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist to make him go deeper. The Sexta increased his speed, and louder moans started to fill the room. Soon the moans turned into a name, which pleased the Espada very much.

"I've never seen ya so happy before." Gin noticed.

"Let's say that all the pawns are in their correct position." Aizen smiled.

"Mmm, sounds like ya took care of the small pawns."

"Let's not forget the rooks, knights and the bishops."

Gin arched a brow. "What about the queen?"

Aizen smirked. "She'll be approaching soon."

Gin smiled. "Then that means the king will be defenseless, no?"

"Then I will call check mate."

"Game set and matched." Gin chuckled

After discussing what to do Ichigo had gone to Shinji to learn how to control his hollow side. While the Captain and Urahara helped the other three train, but Kisuke had gone to explain things to Uryū first. The only thing that they didn't do was inform Soul Society about their mission, but Toushiro told the three that were staying that if they were gone more than four days to inform the head Captain.

Grimmjow leaned over and cupped Renji's face, and pulled him in for a kiss. The other wrapped his arms around the espada's neck, to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart and smirked at each other.

"As long as I have my strong protector I have nothing to worry about." Renji grinned.

~RECAP OVER~

- Urahara's Shop -

"Alright everyone in two hours I'll open a garganta to Hueco Mundo, so finish anything before then." Kisuke announced to the group.

The group had spent two whole weeks training their butts off, and now they were going to begin their mission in two hours. Ichigo sat on top of a rock in the underground training room staring up at the fake sky. Orihime walked over to her friend/crush.

"Ichigo?"

"Oh hey Orihime." Ichigo looked down at his friend

"Is something troubling you?"

(Lowered his eyes) "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Like hell!"

The two orange hair teens turned to see Rukia walking towards them.

"Ichigo you can't fool me or Orihime. What's wrong or do I have to beat the crap out of you?"

(sigh) "I don't think Renji would want to see my face again, especially what I said to him."

_"Renji, how could you. They attack our friends, and you slept with him!"_

_"Ichigo, please, I can explain."_

_Ichigo glared at him. "I don't want to hear your bullshit. I can't even look at you right now, and I can't believe I'm friends with someone like you."_

_Renji frowned. "Then I guess were not friends anymore, Kurosaki."_

(Glaring) "Are you sorry about what you said?"

"Yes deeply!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about." Rukia smirked then walked off

"She right Ichigo."

Orihime smiled but anyone could tell it wasn't her best, but Ichigo was too caught up in his own thoughts to notice as she walked off. The substitute turned his attention back to the fake sky again.

"Renji…I'm coming for you."

- Throne Room Grimmjow's P.O.V -

It has already been two whole weeks since me and Renji have been stuck in this room. But what has me worrying is Renji, after two days since we seen Aizen Renji had gotten sick. Szayel give him some medications, but each day he grows weaker and weaker. Now he can barely stay awake for an hour.

"Grimm...jow, I'm cold."

I looked down to Renji who was cuddling closer to me. His eyes were duller then usually, and his skin was pale close to Ulquiorra's skin. I rubbed his arms to produce heat for him, but it didn't seem to be working. I never felt so useless.

"Damn it." I cursed to myself causing Renji to smirk

"Talking to yourself?"

"Yeah, just telling myself what a pain you are." I grinned

Renji started laughing but soon started coughing a storm. A small trail of blood drip from his mouth after he stop, this was the second time day. Renji's eye lids close, and he went back to sleep. This was kind of like a routine, one minute he's awake the next he coughs blood, and then just sleeps again.

"Renji please get better soon."

- Else where in Las Noches -

Ulquiorra sat in his room reading a book from his bookshelf, and then closed it. He had been in his room for two weeks reading, and now he had nothing else to do. Bet your wondering why the fourth Espada was in his room for two weeks? The reason for this is Lord Aizen had order Ulquiorra to stay in his quarters until farther notice. Ulquiorra obey Aizen's request, but now was just plain ridiculous. No word of anything reached the Espada, so he decided now was the time to get some answers.

The green eye being opened his door, but was met with two Arrancars outside his door. The two standing outside turned to the Espada then the one on the right spoke.

"Lord Aizen had order us to make sure you stayed in your room, so please go back inside."

"I see. But may I ask, why Lord Aizen ordered such a thing."

"You don't need to know." The other spat

The Espada was about to reply but someone had spoken before him.

"That's enough."

"Master Starrk." The two Arrancars bowed

"Ulquiorra come follow me."

"But Master Starrk Aizen-" The left one spoke but was cut off

"Lord Aizen has called for him."

* * *

**Hyou: *evil smile* Renji is sick, Ichigo is depress-ish, and Ulquiorra was stuck in his room for 2 weeks. Now that's a good way to bring a story back where it left off, don't you think?**

**Hichigo: I've seen better.**

**Hyou: So mean Hichigo. *sobs* Hey wait why are you here! You're not even in the story!**

**Hichigo: *shrugs shoulders* Just felt like showing up. And beside you never write about me anymore, only in like a three stories. One with me and hime, then me and kon, and another of me and your OC (which by the way wasn't a good story)**

**Hyou: Whatever. Hope you enjoy reading and please review.  
**


	23. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach.**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Unexpected

* * *

"But Master Starrk Aizen-" The left one spoke but was cut off

"Lord Aizen has called for him."

Starrk and Ulquiorra walked pass the two Arrancars, and headed to the Throne room. Once Ulquiorra notice that no one was around, he began interrogating the high ranking Espada.

"Aizen didn't call for me. Where is everyone?"

"Going through with Aizen's plan. Aizen is killing people who aren't following it, like some of the Arrancars that respect you and Grimmjow. It seems like he has something in plan for you, Grimmjow and Renji. So you three need to leave before he gets you guys."

"Why Grimmjow, Renji and I?"

"You see, I tumble upon Aizen's journal. It explained a lot, like how you and Grimmjow were Shinigamis and he took that away from you two."

The two Espadas stopped in front of the large doors of the Throne room. Starrk pulled out a small brown journal, which Ulquiorra assume it to be Aizens'.

"Take this with you, it explains more than what I've told you and more."

"Aren't you coming with us Starrk?"

(Smiling) "For now I will stall time for you three, if I can I'll try to catch up with you guys."

The two suddenly felt a large amount of spiritual energy near their location. Starrk turned around then started walking away.

"One more thing, it will take an hour for Grimmjow and Renji to recover their powers after leaving the throne room."

- Hueco Mundo Desert -

The group landed swiftly on the sands of the hollow world. Ichigo took in his surroundings, and then spotted the large white castle in the distance.

"We have a long walk ahead of us." Uryū said breaking the silence

"Yeah, so we better get started." Ichigo began walking

With that said the group began running to their destination, but little did they know they were being watched.

- Throne Room -

Grimmjow looked down at Renji, four hours had pass and still Renji didn't wake up. As each second passed it only fueled his anger even more when Renji still hadn't awoken. A small creak broke Grimmjow out of his thoughts; he looked up and glared at the green eye being.

"What the hell do you want Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow spat

Ulquiorra walked closer to the two making Grimmjow grip Renji tighter. The pale Espada took in Renji's condition, it wasn't good.

"We have to move Grimmjow while Starrk is giving us time."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come, I'll explain on the way."

Grimmjow was about to protest but he and Ulquiorra felt Starrk's spiritual pressure weaken. Moving Renji onto his back (piggyback style, so cute) the blue hair Espada followed the other. Once out of the room Ulquiorra started to feel numerous presences heading to their location. Ulquiorra stopped to open a Garganta but it was being block by a force, he assumed this might happen.

"What's wrong, why can't you open a Garganta?"

"It seems like opening one in Las Noches is not possible at the moment."

"What! Che, let me try then. Hold Renji will ya."

"Your powers are seal for an hour, so it would be pointless to try."

(Sigh) "Do you think you could open one outside?"

"Maybe if we're far from Las Noches."

"Then let's get moving."

"I think that's far enough Grimmjow~"

The two Espadas turned around to the feminine voice. Loly stood in front of a group wearing skull masks, and next to her was one who had a bull like mask on. Grimmjow backed up a bit, since he didn't have any of his powers.

"Awe~ is the Grimmy-kitty scared to play?" Loly said in a sing-song voice

"Fat change bitch!"

"Well why don't you hand the Shinigami over, then we can have some really fun."

"Why does Aizen want Renji?" Ulquiorra questioned her

"It does not concern you Ulquiorra. But we ask you to come in quietly, or will use force." Rudobōn answered

- Hueco Mundo Desert -

Ichigo was in front of the group by a couple feet, his eyes locked on the large structure in view. He growled in frustration, catching Rukia's attention.

"Ichigo calm down, you don't need to be worked up before we get there."

"I know, but it doesn't seem like we're getting any closer."

"Your right Ichigo, it must be extremely enormous up close then." Uryū conclude

Ichigo turned his head to look at the others following him, but mostly on the person who was second to last.

"Orihime you alright back there?"

"I'm fine Ichigo." She blushed

The orange head teen leading the group didn't like the fact she was here, but like Toshiro said before she's the only one who is a master at healing. Moving his eyes to the person leading the rear of their group, he asked the same question.

"You ok back there Toshiro?"

(Glaring) "It's Captain Hitsugaya to you, and what do you mean 'You ok'?"

"Well you're kind of slow?"

"You idiot, I'm back here just incase if we get attack from behind."

"Oh, well that's good think Toshiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

Ignoring the small Captain Ichigo locked eyes with the castle once more. His determine look once more on his face.

_Don't worry Renji, I'm coming._

- Las Noches Hallway -

Grimmjow jumped back once again dodging Loly's weak attack; she didn't want to hurt the red head that was with Grimmjow.

"Hold still Grimmjow and hand over the Shinigami!" she yelled once again

"Fuck you!"

Meanwhile Ulquiorra was busy slashing the subordinates of Rudobōn, which seem like they never ended. Ulquiorra could have killed them all with a cero, but he couldn't risk Grimmjow and Renji getting hit.

"Give up Ulquiorra, it doesn't matter how many you kill more will just replace them." Rudobōn created more of his soldiers

The pale Espada was running out of options, what can he do to get out of this situation. Suddenly something zipped pass the Espada, and struck Loly making her crash into three other hallways. Everyone stopped and turned to the source of the attack, his hair and clothes were covered in blood but anyone could recognize him.

* * *

**Hyou: Sorry for the long wait, but it's just cause of school. School keeps me busy and it SUCKS!**

**Ichigo: Stop complaining, at least your not behind like me.**

**Hyou: Well that's because your killing Hollows and what not.**

**Ichigo: *Sigh* Hope you enjoy reading and please review.**

**Orihime: Don't forget Ichigo! Updates might be slow.**

**Ichigo: Oh yeah, thanks Orihime**

**Orihime: *blushes* N-no p-problem I-ichigo.  
**


	24. Renji, I lov

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach or the chapter's title.**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Renji…I lov-

* * *

- Hueco Mundo Desert -

Toshiro began to feel like they were being watch, and who ever it was they were out for blood. A sudden flash of light was caught from the corner of the captain's eye.

"Orihime look out!"

The white hair Captain flashed step to Orihime, and got her out of the attack's path. Everyone stopped to see if they were alright, while at the same time pulling out their weapons.

"Thank you Captain Hitsugaya for saving me."

"Thank me after we kill these guys."

Orihime nodded and put on a determine look, readying her self to heal someone if needed. The dust began to clear and revealed three figures.

"That little brat is fast." Nnoitra snickered

"I agree, he could make a perfect punching bag for me." Yammy cracked his knuckles

"Well don't mess him up too bad, I still need him alive for my experiments." Szayel brushed his hair out of his eyes

Ichigo gripped his Zanpakutō, and was going to charge in.

"Ichigo, take Orihime and go find Renji." Toshiro ordered

"But Toshiro…"

"Look we can't all waste our time here, so we need you and Orihime to go get Renji."

"I'm not going-"

"Ichigo we'll be fine just hurry." Rukia interrupted

The orange hair substitute was about to protest some more, but Orihime placed her hand on his shoulder. Ichigo nodded and began running with Orihime.

"Where do those two think their going?" Szayel arched a brow

Szayel sonido to Ichigo and Orihime but was block off by Uryū. The Quincy held his bow directly at the pink hair Espada's head.

"Where do you think your going?" Uryū asked making Szayel smile

Uryū unleashed an army of arrows at Szayel who block a couple with his sword then dodged the rest. The human fired more after the first batch, and Szayel repeated his movements from the first attack of Uryūs'.

"A Quincy? Well this will be interesting."

Yammy leaped towards Chad who blocked his attack. The two spilt apart then charged each other again with fist held high. Chad fired a couple of his attacks which Yammy dodged with ease, and then fire a cero at Chad who also dodge that attack.

"Well I guess since Szayel took the geek and Yammy took the big guy. I have to deal with the runts, how trouble some." Nnoitra sighed

Toshiro and Rukia gripped their Zanpakutōs, readying themselves for the large spoon Arrancar to attack. Nnoitra stared at the two noting they weren't going to attack first. The Espada disappeared and reappeared in front of Toshiro then slam his sword down on the Captain who blocked it. Rukia taking the opportunity she called her Shikai, and then unleashed her ice attack on the Espada. The white hair Captain saw this and jump out of the way as Nnoitra became frozen solid.

"Ready yourself Rukia." Toshiro warned

"Right."

- Las Noches Hallway -

The pale Espada was running out of options, what can he do to get out of this situation. Suddenly something zipped pass the Espada, and struck Loly making her crash into three other hallways. Everyone stopped and turned to the source of the attack, his hair and clothes were covered in blood but anyone could recognize him.

"It-it can't be…" Grimmjow said in shock

Loly pulled herself up and reentered the hallway she got knock out of. The female Arrancar growled in frustration, and then began yelling at the person who interrupted.

"What do you think your doing!"

"My, such a loud one aren't ya?"

"Shut your trap Gin!" She growled

(Sigh) "No wonder Aizen treats ya like dirt, ya're so rude."

That did it, once those words flew out of Gin's mouth it ticked Loly off. Loly was filled with so much rage she failed to realize she was charging towards Gin. Gin only smile at her stupidity; with ease his Zanpakutō went right through her. She spat more blood on Gin's already soak to the bone red attire; Loly cursed at him before falling over and deemed dead. Rudobōn back away from the bloody ex-Captain then instantly got stabbed from behind. He turned around to find Ulquiorra standing behind him with his sword all the way through him.

"Well that takes care of those two." Grimmjow broke the silence

"Yeah for now." Gin began coughing some blood

Ulquiorra walked over to the ex-Captain and lifted his arm over his shoulder.

"We better keep moving before more unwanted guest show up." Ulquiorra said while helping Gin walk

- Hueco Mundo Desert -

Blood dripped down the Quincy's face, he wasn't looking too good. Szayel only smiled at the human glaring at him with rage.

"What's so funny Arrancar?"

"Oh nothing, it's just your so entraining."

Uryū growled at Szayel's comment, and then fired more arrows at him. The pink hair Espada only smile then was suddenly struck by a strange attack. Uryū stared at the Espada in disbelief; that wasn't his attack.

"My my, it seem like your in a bit of a pinch."

Szayel and Uryū looked to the person who had arrived.

"Captain Kurotsuchi?"

"The one and only. You better get a move on, I can handle this."

Chad crashed into another boulder; he got up and spat blood out. Yammy grunted at the human's ability to still stand, but that's what made it more fun. Chad fired three more attacks each missing the large Espada; when Yammy reach him he struck Chad in the gut sending him a couple feet away.

"Ugh how boring, I should have attack four eyes. He would have probably been a better fighter."

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

Yammy was suddenly engulfed by thousands of pink petals. Byakuya stood in front of Chad with his back to him. The large human thanked him, and headed off after the others.

"Ahhh! Who dares attack me!" Yammy roared

"Me, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki."

Toshiro caught Rukia before she crashed head first into the ground.

"Nice catch runt, but if I was you I would have let her fall. Women aren't meant for battles, especially a man's battle." Nnoitra snickered

"Sounds like my kind of battle."

Nnoitra looked at the person who arrived, and gave him a psychotic grin. Rukia and Toshiro stared at the large Captain who stood in front of them.

"You two better get going, I can handle this." The large captain of squad eleven said

"Yeah Kenny can handle this while you go save pineapple head." Yachiru smiled

"But how do you know about Renji?" Rukia asked

"We can talk about it later just go on." Kenpachi told her

"He's right let's move Rukia." Toshiro began running

- Las Noches Entrance -

Ichigo and Orihime reached the large doors of the castle, and were about to push them open.

"Stand back Orihime."

The orange head substitute stood in front of Orihime, then began to reach for the handles. Suddenly the doors opened and revealed two Espadas, an Ex-Captain, and unconscious Shinigami. The two orange head teens stared stupefied at the other four, and the other four stared stupefied at them too. Ichigo then shook out of his stared and noticed Renji.

"Hand over Renji Grimmjow!"

"UH? I mean fuck you!"

Ulquiorra, Orihime, and Gin all sighed and stared at the arguing duo. The pale Espada noticed Orihime's worried look that was directed at the Ex-Captain.

"Let's get some distance from here, and then continue our argument." Ulquiorra suggested

- A Cave somewhere in Hueco Mundo Desert -

Ulquiorra placed the injured Ex-Captain down, and then Orihime began healing his wounds.

"Orihime what-" Ichigo began

"I can't leave him like this." She replied to Ichigo's unfinished question

Grimmjow began looking over Renji once he had him in a laying position. Renji was still sleeping; Ichigo looked him over also worried written all over his face like the Espadas'.

"What happen to him Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked

"He just started getting sick, and now he hasn't woken up."

"Well what the fuck did you do to get him sick!" Ichigo yelled

Ichigo grabbed the front of Grimmjow's jacket, and slam him on wall.

"Ichigo ya need to calm the hell down." The now fully recovered Gin said

The orange haired substitute let go of Grimmjow, and punched the wall. Grimmjow sat beside Renji, and then looked at Orihime who was on the other side of Renji.

"Do you think you could heal him?" Grimmjow asked

"I not sure, but I'll try."

Orihime called her Shun Shun Rikka and began working on Renji. Everyone watched as the young girl began working on the red head. After a couple of minutes Renji's eyes began to open, making a certain Espada release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The orange shield vanished, and Renji sat up rubbing his head.

"Take it easy Renji you just woke up." Grimmjow told him

Renji stared into teal eyes, and Grimmjow stared back but noted something was off. Suddenly the blue haired Espada was slam against the wall, and was being choked by Renji!

* * *

**Hyou: Whats going on with Renji! Why is he choking Grimmjow!**

**Ichigo: Don't play dumb Hyou! You know why!**

**Ulquiorra: Ichigo calm down. *whipers idoit***

**Ichigo: Don't tell me to 'calm down' especially since everything just went crazy!**

**Ulquiorra: *sigh* I hope you enjoyed reading and please review.  
**


	25. Baboon Tears, Panther Blood

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach **

**Hyou: I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, didn't really revise it. ^^;  
**

**A Shattered Body, but A Mended Soul**

Baboon Tears, Panther Blood

* * *

Renji stared into teal eyes, and Grimmjow stared back but noted something was off. Suddenly the blue haired Espada was slam against the wall, and was being choked by Renji! Grimmjow tried to get free but Renji only tighten his grip.

"Ren..ji…what are… you doing?" Grimmjow choked out

The red head said nothing, then tighten his grip some more. Ichigo and Ulquiorra snapped out of their daze when they heard Grimmjow's cry of pain. The two managed to remove Renji from Grimmjow.

"Renji what are you doing!" Ichigo stared at his best friend

- Elsewhere -

Toshiro and the others were speeding through the desert trying to catch up to Ichigo and Orihime. A sudden spike in Ichigo's spiritual energy alerted the group.

"That was Ichigo." Said Uryū

"Then we need to speed up ." Toshiro said flashing stepping faster but Zommari and Aaroniero stood in their way.

"Damn we don't have time for this." Rukia commented

"Well that is too bad, for Lord Aizen has ordered us to kill you." Said Zommari

- Outside the Cave -

Ichigo and Renji clashed swords while the others watch as Renji tried to hit Ichigo with his Zabimaru. The orange head Shinigami dodge Renji's Zanpakutō but was kicked in the gut, and was sent a couple feet across the sand.

"Ichigo!" Orihime scream and started running towards him

"Girl wait." Ulquiorra called after her

Orihime called her Shun Shun Rikka, and began healing Ichigo. Renji looked at Orihime then started walking towards Las Noches.

"Where are you going?" Grimmjow asked Renji

The Lieutenant turned his head to Grimmjow, and gave him a cold stare then flashed step away. Grimmjow was about to go after him but the Second and third Espada stood before him.

"Ulquiorra and Grimmjow return to Las Noches at once." Tia order

"No. Now step aside so I can get back Renji." Grimmjow growled

"I can't allow you to do that." Baraggan pulled out his sword

Grimmjow glared at the two Espadas before him, then a pale hand appear on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow go after Renji, while Gin and I handle this."

"Yeah, we'll handle this." Gin smiled

The blue hair Espada nodded and sonido to the large castle. Baraggan was about to pursue him, but instead got a kick to his side by Ulquiorra.

- Las Noches -

Grimmjow enter the palace and noticed the dead silence that filled the air. He began searching for Renji, and located him in the throne room. The Espada quickly arrived in front of the large doors, and felt Renji on the other side. Grimmjow pushed the doors open and made his way to the center on the room. Suddenly a blade crashed down on Grimmjow's shoulder, it was one of Zabimaru's extended blades. Renji slowly pulled back his Zanpakutō while Grimmjow felt it grind against his shoulder.

"Renji…" Grimmjow panted holding his shoulder

"My Grimmjow, you have fallen so much." Aizen smiled

"Aizen what have you done to Renji!"

"Nothing much, except place the Hōgyoku within him. So now he's under my control."

"You-you bastard!"

Renji swung Zabimaru again at Grimmjow, this time the Espada dodge it. The Lieutenant continued his onslaught of attacks, while Grimmjow choose not to attack. Grimmjow flew into the air panting hard, but fail to notice Renji was right behind him. The red head struck Grimmjow who pummeled to the ground, making a loud cracking sound when his head collided with the floor. The bluenette cough up blood and stared up at the cold brown eyes that were above him.

"Finish him Renji." Aizen ordered

"Go ahead, as long it's by your hands I'm fine with that Renji." Grimmjow cough

The blue haired Espada noticed a small change in the brown pools that stared at him. Then a soft voice that was only meant for Grimmjow spoke before that blade came crashing down on him.

"I love you Grimmjow." Were the words that escaped Renji's lips

The red head felt a sudden lift of pressure off his shoulders, and then he looked down. Renji stared at the figure that lay motionless on the floor. The figure's hair was no longer that beautiful neon blue, but a deep red. The Lieutenant felt hot tears streaming down his face, and took a step forward.

"Why are you crying Renji?" Aizen said sweetly

"You bastard, why did you do this?" Renji yelled

Aizen stood before Renji and cupped his cheek to wipe away a lone tear. The red head slapped the hand away and glared at the Ex-Captain. Aizen rubbed his hand as if it hurt him, and then smiled

"I didn't do this Renji, you did."

"What!"

"You don't remember?" Aizen tilted his head to the side

The Lieutenant stared confused at the god complex man by his words. The lord took Renji by the chin and placed his lips on the others. Renji tried to back away from the sudden kiss, but Aizen had a firm grip around his waist keeping him from pushing away.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as you're by my side." Aizen smiled

Sudden flashes of events appear before Renji's eyes from the time in the throne room Grimmjow until now. Renji buried his face in Aizen's chest, which surprise the Ex-Captain.

"Lord do you love me?" Renji said sweetly

"Of course I love you." Aizen grinned

"Well…I HATE YOU!"

Renji slashed Aizen across the chest with his Zanpakutō, which angered Aizen. The Lieutenants power was rising up to a Captain's level maybe even higher! The Lord pushed back Renji, and took note that his hand was bleeding. Aizen unleashed his full power and leaped at the Lieutenant. Sword and sword collided with one another. The battlefield of the two continued to crumble around them, and be color with the paint of crimson, well mostly Aizen since his illusions had no effect. Neither side lifted up on the power of their blows, each just getting stronger by the minute.

Aizen fell to one knee and stared up at the red head that stood in front of him.

"You know what Aizen? I never really loved you like I've loved Grimmjow."

The Lieutenant unleashed the final blow, and rushed to Grimmjow's side. The Espada wasn't breathing; Renji didn't know what to do.

"Grimmjow you can't fucking die on me you bastard!"

* * *

A whole week had passed since the Las Noches mission, and everything seem to settle down. Captain Kurotsuchi was able to remove the Hōgyoku from Renji's body, but the Hōgyoku turned to dust the moment it was remove angering the mad scientist. Renji and Rukia spent that time in the world of the living with permission from Captain Yammato.

- Urahara's Shop -

"I spent sometime with Renji in bed after he told me how he felt about Rukia's-"

"Grimmjow stop fucking reading from that journal!" Renji yelled

"Man how many times did you sleep with the guy."

Grimmjow flipped through some pages before Ulquiorra took it from him.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Renji sighed

"Che, I was only having fun." Grimmjow grunted

"Yeah right!"

"Why do you have to be so sensitive Ren?"

"I'm not sensitive!"

"Would you two stop yelling, I'm trying to sleep." Starrk called from his room

(Sigh) "Sorry Starrk." Renji whispered

Grimmjow stared at Renji for a minute then got up and started dragging him to 'their' room.

"What are you doing Grimmjow!"

"All this talk about sex is making me horny."

"But we already had sex thirty minutes go."

"And your point is." Grimmjow gave him a bored look

* * *

**Hyou: This is the final chapter, and I hoped you enjoyed reading this story. And i would like to apologize for not writing a Halloween story been busy with school, sorry.**

**Grimmjow: Yeah yeah, whatever with your excuses.**

**Hyou: So mean Grimmy. DX  
**

**Grimmjow: ...-.-**

**Hyou: Well again hoped you enjoyed reading this story.**

**Gin: Bye bye *waves*  
**


End file.
